Breaking Through
by Foreverisjustthebeginning
Summary: Life is never easy, just ask the band Breaking Twilight. After having a rough year things have finally settled down for them. Well, it's settle down as much as possible. Being famous isn't easy but neither is being a parent. Follow Edward, Bella, Jake, Jasper, and Emmett as they continue on their journey in the world of the rich and famous and into the world of parenting.
1. Chapter 1

**And we're back! This is the ANGST FREE (YAY!) sequel to Breaking Twilight. It's mainly about healing, growing as a family, dealing with fame and there are a bunch of other fun things thrown in. Updating will be slow because I don't have many chapters prewritten but I'm hoping that I'll be able to update every day very soon :D**

**I have a bunch of ideas so It shouldn't be too hard to get a dozen or so chapters done.**

**Also, for new readers who don't want to read the other story (Breaking Twilight). It's not exactly necessary because there will be a bit of a recap in the first few chapters but I think you should.**

**And a very big thanks to Baandfam69 for the title of this story. I was having some trouble figuring it out and so I ran a poll and your title won. Thank you! :)  
**

**Also, last thing, I have a polyvore where all pictures of outfits/people/ baby mackenzie will be posted. It's linked on my page so check it out.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight. Any recognizable songs, TV shows, or people do not belong to me either.**

* * *

**Bella**

"I know, I know, this sucks," I cooed down to my daughter. "I'm going as fast as I can though."

Her little face was scrunched and red as she wailed at the top of her lungs. Yep, I was changing her diaper. As per normal baby behavior, she screamed as soon as she felt the cool air on her.

"Don't cry, love," I whispered, finally getting her diaper on. "It's all better now, see?"

She still wasn't happy but at least her cries had started to fade into soft whimpers. I rubbed her belly softly until she was completely calm again and smiled down at her.

"All better?"

She opened her eyes for a brief few seconds to allow me a peek at her baby blue eyes.

"Hi, beautiful," I kissed her cheek.

"Good Morning, Miss. Swan!" my nurse, Heather, greeted. "And I can't forget little miss Mackenzie, now can I? How is she this morning?"

"She's doing great,"

"Excellent." Heather beamed. Heather was a very bubbly nurse. She always seemed to have an abundance of energy whenever I see her and never failed to have a smile on her face. Working with babies would do that though.

I can barely stop smiling when Mackenzie is in my arms.

"Are you two ready to go home?" she wondered.

I nodded, "Oh, yes."

She laughed, "I just need you to sign this and you're free to leave."

I shifted Mackenzie into my left arm and quickly jotted down my signature.

"I'll give you a few minutes to get her set up and then I'll be back with a wheelchair."

I nodded and laid Mackenzie down on my bed.

After two days in the hospital, Mackenzie and I were finally free to go home. I was excited to be sleeping in my own bed again. The hospital was nice and all but I hated sleeping in their beds. It wasn't as comfortable as they made them out to be.

Excitement aside, I was a bit nervous about bringing Mackenzie home today. For the two days that we were in here, I took advantage of having the nurses around but now that I was going home, it was just Edward and I.

I was being silly, right? In many ways, Jackson was my first-born child. I learned all about newborns during the months that Alice and Jasper decided to take flight. So what was so different now?

This was going to be a cakewalk.

A very, very, tiring yet very fulfilling cakewalk

"Let's get you dressed so we can get out of here." I told Mackenzie as I reached into her car seat and pulled out her going home outfit.

Her going home outfit consisted of a pair of dark gray leggings that had pink, white, and green spots, a long short sleeve pink shirt with little kittens on the bottom of each corner, and a gray sweater with cat face hood.

It wasn't that cold outside but it was windy, I didn't want to take the chance of her getting sick.

"Who's my pretty girl?" I asked as I kissed her sock covered foot. "You are, yes you are."

She opened her eyes again

"Too much, eh?"

She closed her eyes.

"Have no fear the Godmother is here!" Angela announced, breathing heavily. "It's a madhouse out front. Took me fifteen fucking, excuse my language Mackenzie, minutes to get in here."

As per usual, the paparazzi have been camped out outside since the day I arrived here. I'm surprised they haven't learned by now that no one, celebrity wise at least, ever leaves the hospital via the front door after they've had a baby.

But hey, it's easier to sneak out since they're more focused on the front. I like not having to fight my way through. Especially now that I have Mackenzie to worry about.

"How bad is it?"

"How bad do you think it is?" she retorted. "The sexiest woman and the sexiest man alive have had a baby! Everyone wants the first picture of Mackenzie."

I laughed, "True."

"Look at you," Angela gasped. "She is such a cutie. Look at her little outfit, didn't I get this for her?"

"Yep."

"See, Aunt Angela has an eye for these things," she told Mackenzie. "I should get her more clothes. I saw some..."

"She's got way too many newborn outfits," I said. "We're already going to have to give her several outfit changes so that she can wear everything at least once."

"I'm okay with that," Angela said, grasping Mackenzie's little fist. "We can have a fashion show."

Mackenzie scrunched up her nose.

I giggled, "That's my girl."

"Clearly." Angela said with a roll of her eyes. "God I can't believe you have a kid."

"I know, it's insane," I agreed, staring down at my baby girl.

"Remember we use to say we'd have kids at the same time so they'd be best friends?"

I nodded.

"I want one so bad, and not just because of our little promise. I'm getting old."

I rolled my eyes at her, "You aren't even in your thirties yet, stop complaining."

"In a few years I will be."

"Five years," I said. "You have five years until you hit your thirties. Besides, it's acceptable for woman to have babies in their thirties."

"But I want four."

"I'm the wrong person to be complaining to. You should talk to Ben about it. He seemed really happy when he was holding Mackenzie."

"He doesn't want kids yet," she sighed. "Another promotion is up for grabs and he's once again working his ass off to get it."

"Hey, all you need is the baby gravy..." I teased.

"You think I should?"

"No, I was kidding," I said. "But talk to him about it, a real conversation. Not one of those text message conversations you two only seem to be having these days."

She snorted, "Yeah, then I'll never have a kid. Getting an appointment with Ben is like trying to find a seven leaf clover."

"It's not impossible."

"It's almost impossible." she retorted with a sigh. "But you're right. I'll try. I've got a couple tricks up my sleeve."

"I bet."

"How would you feel if I kidnapped her and moved to Alaska?"

I cuddled Mackenzie closer, "I would hunt you down and kill you, best friend or not."

Angela pouted, "Fine, I'll let you have this one."

"Wow, thanks."

"Alright, Miss. Swan," Heather came in with the wheelchair. "Ready to go?"

"Just about," I confirmed.

While I buckled Mackenzie into her car seat, Angela ran around the room picking up the gifts I had been sent. And believe me, I had a lot of them. Every person I ever met sent me either flowers, balloons, or a teddy bear plus I hear some fans left gifts down at the front desk.

Angela had her arms full, that's for sure.

"Okay so the plan is you'll switch cars with Carlisle and Esme and they'll play the distraction," Angela explained as we got in the elevator. "Once its all clear, you guys can head home without any problems. At least that's if everything goes well."

"It will," I said, confidently.

"Fingers crossed," Angela agreed. "I'll see you in a few days, most likely Friday."

"You know you can come over whenever you want."

"You two need time to get adjusted to life with a baby," she explained. "Don't worry, I'll be over bright and early on Friday."

I made a sour face, "Eh."

"How does noon sound?"

"Perfect."

"I love you, girlie," Angela leaned down and kissed my cheek. "I'll see you in a few days."

I nodded, "Take care."

Angela made her way out of the front of the hospital while Heather and I went the opposite way. We met Edward, Carlisle, and Esme out back. Carlisle and Esme were already seated in our car while Edward was causally leaning against his parent's rental.

"Good Afternoon, Daddy," Heather said, swooning.

Yeah, my nurse had a big crush on him. I can't blame her either. He was pretty damn sexy.

"Good afternoon," Edward greeted, taking our baby girls car seat from me. He held it in his left hand and helped me up with his right. I grimaced as I felt some discomfort.

I may have had a lot of experience in the baby-raising department but the pregnancy part was all-new to me. I didn't even realize half of the stuff that Leah went through during her pregnancy.

Of course, I wasn't completely in the dark about being pregnant but I figured it would go smoother than it did. Don't get me wrong, we had no complications during labor. I didn't tear or bleed excessively and Mackenzie's weight and apgar score was perfect.

I just didn't factor in how I would feel post baby.

Silly, right?

It wasn't too bad. I was just really, really sore. And kind of deflated, does that make sense?

"You okay?" Edward asked, worried.

"Yeah, I'm just sore."

"Oh, that's normal," Heather quickly explained. "It'll be a few days but it'll fade away eventually. But please, feel free to call me if you have another questions or problems."

She was staring at Edward as she said this.

"I can make a home visit, if need be."

I rolled my eyes at her and smoothed down my shirt.

"I'm sure we'll be able to manage," Edward politely said. "We've got more than enough mothers around if we need assistance."

"Oh, well, the offer is still there."

"Thanks," I said. "Goodbye."

"Oh, okay," she blushed, biting her lip. "Congratulations."

"Thank you," Edward beamed, looking down at our sleeping baby girl.

I smiled too.

After Heather allowed herself one last ogle, she went back inside. Edward took that time to buckle Mackenzie into her seat.

"We're just about ready to go," I told Carlisle and Esme.

"Do you know the plan?" Carlisle asked.

"You'll lead them away and we'll go?"

He nodded, "Es will give you a call when the coast is clear."

"Sounds good," I agreed.

"Be careful, honey," Esme said, giving me a soft hug.

"You too," I said, seriously.

If all went well, they'd be the ones with the eight hundred cars trying to follow them.

I backed up and they took off.

I rubbed my stomach as I made my way back to Edward. It was so weird not having her inside me anymore. I felt empty.

I pouted.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked, wrapping his arms around me. I leaned back against him and sighed.

"It's just weird," I explained. "I'm use to having her close."

My hands dropped to my stomach again. It felt like jello, all squishy and gross. I grimaced.

I wasn't too concerned about my body at this point. Leah went into a crazy 'I need to get my body back' after she had Eli. She was working out like crazy and she eventually joined Rosalie and I for yoga.

She was one of those girls that once they gained weight, it was nearly impossible to lose it.

I don't know how I'll be, I gained a bit of weight all over, but again I'm not too concerned at this point.

"She still can be close," he said, kissing my hair. "But now I get to have her close as well."

"I guess I do have to share, huh?"

"Yes," he said. "Let's get ready to go. They should be calling us any minute."

I decided to sit in back with Mackenzie on her first trip home. She was asleep when we got the go-ahead call but the ringer scared her and she was jolted awake.

She screamed at the top of her little lungs until she was bright red in the face.

"Ssh, baby girl," I soothed, softly stroking her cheek. "It's alright."

"Should I wait?"

"No, go ahead," I instructed. "I've got her."

I leaned over her seat and kissed her head, trying my best to calm her. Surprisingly enough, it was pretty easy this time around. Simply talking to her and touching her was enough to calm her down.

"All better." I grinned, kissing her soft skin again.

Babies have the best skin.

On our drive home, I stared at Mackenzie like a creeper but since she's my daughter, it's allowed. I studied her face intently and couldn't help but smile at her.

It's so crazy that she's finally here.

Just a year ago, my future was so up in the air. I didn't think any of this would be happening. Things between Edward and I were...messed up at best. We went through the biggest rough patch any couple probably ever had to go through.

We went from being happy to hating each other.

Looking back on it now, it was obvious as to what was going on. I just didn't _want_ to see it.

Edward had a drug problem that affected him big time. He lost everything, including me, because of it. He acted like most drug addicts would, or at least that's what I'm assuming. I haven't met many addicts.

He denied he had a problem, he thought it was all about moderation, and he didn't want to stop.

I tried to help him but it wasn't fast enough, not in my opinion at least. I hadn't even realized what he was doing until it was too late, until he was in too deep.

The world felt like it was caving in on me. It wasn't just Edward's issues that I worried about, I had other things getting in the way, including my own depression.

I was headed for a meltdown, it was inevitable. I owe some thanks to my mother for help in that department. She was the one who kicked me into gear.

I wrangled up the shattered members of my band and made them see light. Not on my own of course, I had plenty of help from my dad.

Fast forward three months and things are so much better.

Jasper took responsibility for his son again. He's an amazing father despite the rocky start. You would never know just how bad things were at one point for him.

Edward went to rehab, for me. Some may say that it wasn't the right reason. He should have gone because he wanted to better himself but I was just happy that he was clean once again.

He was my Edward.

The temperamental asshole that had took his place months before was dead.

It wasn't until then that I saw our future together again but even then, I didn't see Mackenzie coming this soon.

I wouldn't change anything though.

I was glad she was here. She's only two days old and I can't picture my life without her.

"Welcome Home, Mackenzie." Edward announced with a smile.

I looked up as we pulled up to our security gate.

"It's pretty neat here," I told her. "I think you'll love it."

"Your room is a bit pink, thanks to your mom of course," Edward chuckled.

"That's all Aunt Angela and Aunt Leah," I said, shaking my head. "I was just easily swayed by the chocolate bananas they offered in exchange for free rein on the nursery."

I love me some chocolate bananas.

I think I'll make a few tonight.

I was fairly normal in the craving department. The weirdest thing I wanted, in Edward's opinion, was a gummy bear and peanut butter sandwich. He thinks its gross, I personally think they're amazing.

"Ah, it's good to be home," I sighed, content.

I was proud of my house. It was gorgeous and comfortable. It was still pretty big for two people but it wasn't overly large. It was three stories, two of which were visible front the front yard, seven bedrooms, eight baths, a large pool and patio area plus it had about four acres of land beyond that.

It was expensive too.

The only problem I had with it was that it took forever to unpack and furnish. Every room, whether it was being used or not, was designed and set up accordingly.

But it was worth it.

"I've got her," Edward assured me as I slipped out of the backseat. "You go on in."

"No surprise parties, right?" I asked, suspiciously.

I can see our friends and family doing something like that. It was easy enough to park the cars at either Jake or Jasper's house and walk over here.

I would love company but not a party. I looked awful right now. I was dressing for comfort not anything else. I was wearing a long multicolor maxi skirt and an American eagle denim button down. My hair was a knotted mess at the top of my head.

"Not this time," Edward promised.

I relaxed, "Cool because all I want to do is shower, eat, and sleep. If that little one will let me, of course,"

I left Edward to get Mackenzie out of the car while I slowly made my way into the house.

Someone, I'm not sure who, had made sure to clean up the mess from the barbeque. I didn't have a mess in the kitchen nor did I have one in the backyard. Even all of Mackenzie's gifts had been organized and placed in proper spots in her room.

I owed a big thanks to whoever cleaned this place up for me.

I bet it was Esme.

Speaking of Esme...

"Are your parents coming over tonight?" I asked Edward as he came into the kitchen carrying Mackenzie.

"They want to give us a couple days to adjust," he said, shaking his head 'no'.

I pouted, "Aren't they going back home on Friday, though?"

My dad had to leave this morning because being in Forks meant that there were little officers available. It didn't help that two of his officers were hurt in an accident while they helped out in Tacoma.

I was sad to see him go but he promised he'd come down again as soon as he was able, or I was free to come down with Mackenzie. I had plenty of people wanting to meet her.

It'd probably be a while though. I wasn't too keen on the idea of bringing my newborn out in the open just yet, maybe in a few weeks.

"Saturday," he said. "I think. It could be Sunday but don't worry, they'll be back," Edward chuckled. "Mackenzie will make sure of that."

I grinned.

Esme had already warned me that she was planning to come down as often as possible. She, like me, didn't want to miss a moment of Mackenzie growing up. I already have been told to take at least a dozen photos a day for her.

"How's she doing?" I asked, wrapping my arms around Edward's waist.

"She's doing great so far," he said, shifting her so that she was sitting in the nook of his arm. Her eyes were wide open and she was looking around her new surroundings.

Eventually, she grew bored and her eyes drooped a bit. Seconds later, she scrunched up her face and took a dump.

Nice.

"Daddy gets the first change," I said, patting Edward's stomach.

"I'm not as good as you are at it," he grimaced.

"Ha, nice try, buddy," I said. "You first then me. I need my rest."

Edward sighed, "How can something so cute, smell so bad?"

"She'll smell good once you change her," I said. "Come on. I'll stand by to instruct you."

We brought her into her room and Edward laid her down on the changing table. After gathering a diaper and wipes for him, I settled into one of the white recliners and let him work his magic.

"It gets worse," Edward groaned, holding his nose.

"Stop being a whimp and change her," I pushed, giggling.

Edward was excellent at diaper changing. He worked fast. He cleaned her up, put on some baby powder, and fastened her diaper in under three minutes.

He definitely needed to take diaper duties.

"See, that wasn't so bad," I laughed as I too Mackenzie into my arms. "Thank you, Daddy."

Edward kissed her cheek and went to chuck the diaper in the garbage.

Mackenzie, though freshly changed, was whimpering softly. She hasn't been fed since early this morning so I figured that was the problem. I forced myself up and grabbed one of my baby shower gifts, a breast feeding pillow, before heading to my bedroom to feed her.

"What the hell is that?" Edward asked, collapsing on the bed next to me.

"A breastfeeding pillow." I explained.

"It looks like a floaty." he snickered, poking it.

"You're such a dork." I laughed, situating Mackenzie on the pillow. I lifted up my shirt and raised her head to my nipple.

Mackenzie was a natural at breast-feeding according to one of the doctors at the hospital. She took to it with no problems whatsoever. At first, I did. I wasn't so sure if I wanted to do it because it wasn't exactly the most comfortable thing to do.

But in the end, it's about bonding so I wanted to give it a try.

"Does it still hurt?" Edward asked.

"A little," I said, fixing Mackenzie's position.

Once she finished eating, I pulled my top back into position and held Mackenzie out to Edward. I was an expert at burping, Edward not so much. He looked like you were asking him to murder someone.

"You got to give it a try."

"I don't want to hurt her."

"You won't," I promised. "Which way do you want to do it?"

The nurses had taught us a couple ways we could burp Mackenzie. My favorite was the simple over the shoulder burping. One of the ways that was shown to us was kind of weird in my opinion. I tried to sitting up burping method. From an outsiders point of view, it looks like you're choking the baby so that one was a no go for me.

"Shoulder."

I placed the burp rag on his shoulder and moved to help him get her in position.

"Alright, you know what to do."

Edward slowly starting patting her back, his hand barely making contact with her back.

"You can do it harder."

Edward went a bit harder.

"Excellent," I said.

Edward was still stiff as a board but at least he was using the right amount of force to burp her.

When she let out a loud burp, I grinned at him and clapped, "See? You did it. Both of you,"

"That's my girl," Edward told her.

I watched with a content smile as Edward peppered her little face with kisses. It never failed to make me smile when I see those two together.

I sighed, happily.

Life was pretty damn great.

* * *

**A few quick things. This story is mainly sugary sweet, meaning very little drama; nothing huge like in Breaking Twilight. Second things is I'm not a mom nor have I ever been pregnant (At least not yet) so all of my facts and whatnot come from Google and babycenter, mainly babycenter. Third thing, Don't you just love daddyward? He's one of my top three favorite Edward's (Mobward, Daddyward, and tattooward.).**

**And Edward's point of view is next **

**Next update should be either tonight or tomorrow, I read through it and I feel like I need to rewrite some parts sooo I don't know how long that could take.**

**Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, I'm blown away by all the reviews/favorites/ and Alerts I got last night. Thank you all so much! I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far. I MIGHT be able to update tomorrow as well *fingers crossed* but I'm not completely sure yet.**

**I have a polyvore for outfits/pictures of faces/ houses/ and other fun stuff like that. Check it out. :D**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight, ****Any recognizable songs, TV shows, or people do not belong to me either.**

* * *

**Edward**

_What time is it?_ I wondered as I sleepily kicked the covers off myself. A quick glance at the clock told me it was two thirty. I stifled my groan and trudge across the hall to my daughters nursery.

My daughter.

Even with less than three hours of sleep, I was still grinning like a fool.

Can you believe I have a daughter?

Yeah, me either. After the last few years I've had, this wasn't exactly something I saw happening anytime soon. Hell, there was even a point when I was a hundred percent sure it would never happen.

The last two and a half years of my life have been a roller coast, that's for sure. I had some good but the majority was bad, and it was my fault. I should start with the good, right? Well, I got a record deal, can you believe that? I was living the life too. I had money, I had a beautiful girlfriend, I had a celebrity status...What more could a guy ask for?

In one moment of weakness, I threw it all away.

During my first tour with my band, I fell in with the wrong crowd. I was easily lead astray, something I'll be ashamed of for the rest of my life. It was after my very first concert when a friend, at least that's what I thought at the time, asked me to join him for a drink.

I was exhausted but I did want to celebrate so I agreed to one drink. Well, one turned into two and two into three and that's when he finally presented the drugs to me. I was getting ready to leave, telling Tyler that I was about to pass out, and he told me he had a way to make me feel good, energized.

There is no excuse for what I did. No matter how much I drank or how tired I was, I never should have inhaled those drugs but I did it. And I felt great, amazing even. It was like the best energy drink in the world. I was awake, alert, happy and ready to take on the world but it didn't last.

I crashed a few hours later and the results weren't good.

I knew when I was coming down that what I did was horrible, it's not the worst thing but it's up there. I was angry at myself for being so weak, so easily swayed, and I took it out on those around me.

I knew I couldn't do anymore and I was doing so well most of the day on the road but as soon as we stopped, I ran off to Tyler for more.

I thought that I could handle it and no one would ever know what I was doing. I didn't take into account how much my personality would change in just a short amount of time.

By the time I realized how bad I had gotten, it was too late. Even trying to detox myself wasn't working, it was making my moods flare even more.

I hurt Bella so much during my drug haze. I treated her as if she was dirt, as if she meant nothing to me. And that wasn't the case at all.

In the end, I lost everything. I lost my friends, my family, and I lost my Bella.

She had been nothing but caring and loving to me, even when I was at my worst, and I repaid her by ripping her heart out and leaving it in the dirt.

She left me because of my addiction. My behavior was just too much for her and she decided to end things before I broke her more.

The day that she ended things with me will forever be locked in my mind. I could see how much it killed her to do it and that pissed me off. All I remember thinking was _'how dare she get upset, she's the one doing this to me'_.

I didn't hold back either. I could see how my every word shattered her and I kept going. Do you know how disgusted with myself I was, still am?

That night was the worst. I drank and did cocaine like it was going out of style. I wanted to forget her but everyone knows that no amount of alcohol will help with that. It only makes it worse.

When our tour ended, I took to partying all day and all night. There wasn't a day that went by that I didn't do some type of drug. Whether it be the heavy stuff like cocaine or Pot, I did it. It was taking its toll too.

My life was getting very bad, very fast.

As much as I hate Irina, she kept me afloat for a long while. She was a perfectionist. She craved the perfect life. She thought I'd fit perfectly into that little circle and so she dragged my ass home from a bar one night and forced me to clean myself up.

She made sure I ate, I worked out, dressed nicely and in exchange I was to play the perfect boyfriend for her, even though I wasn't.

That's how Hollywood worked.

I played along because it was nice to have someone care, even if I knew it wasn't true.

Irina and I started dating weeks after Bella found out about my drug addiction. I used Irina for a stress reliever and she knew what I was doing too but didn't care. She was just glad that I was finally giving her what she wanted, me.

It's so easy to see how much Irina never cared for me, not even in the beginning. She was just trying to get in my good graces so I'll work with her.

Bella always cared, even after I had broken her heart. She never stopped and part of me knew it but the other part, the more dominant part agreed with Irina.

Irina tried to feed me lies over my months with her. She told me that Bella didn't care, could never care for someone like me, and I believed it for the longest time.

How could someone who didn't care search me out, text me every single night? Yes, I read every single text and I kept them all.

And then she showed up at my apartment. She was distraught and broken and begged me to get help. I ignored her until she told me to do it to show that I still cared about her.

How could I not do it? I did care about her, always have and always will. I didn't want her to think that I never cared by blowing it off.

My choice was made before she left.

I went to rehab and I got better, a lot better. Even I could tell how much my moods seemed to change after a few weeks of being clean and sober. While in the treatment center, I received anger management classes, learned how to cope with stress, I even had therapy sessions.

I've been clean since I left the treatment center.

Bella is still hesitant around me. Like when we went on our second tour, this time it was worldwide and longer, I saw her watching me out of the corner of her eye.

She was scared that I would relapse. It hurt that she didn't trust me but she had every right to be like that. The first time it happened, it came out of left field so she was just being cautious.

While our second tour was unbelievably hard, I learned that it was easy to do without any kind of drug to keep me going. Plus, I had Bella to watch out for. Although, if you asked her she'd say she didn't need it.

I just found it easier to not turn back to any type of drugs when I was so wrapped up in her and our little baby.

I envied her, by the way.

She was able to work while also dealing with the added stresses of being pregnant and never once did she faltered or do what I did. But she was better than me, stronger in many ways, I always knew she was.

And here we are, nine months later. I'm still clean and sober, I have a beautiful baby daughter, a gorgeous girlfriend, true friends, and a home of my own.

Life was as close to perfect as possible.

I lifted Mackenzie from her crib and brought her over to the changing table to change her diaper.

Bella says I'm a natural when it comes to diaper changes. I just think she wants to get out of changing diapers. But hey, I'll gladly change dirty diapers if it gets me out of burping.

I wasn't good at it, part of the reason was because I was scared I would hurt her. I watched the nurses at the hospital many times, and I've even watched Bella tons of times since we got home, but I just can't do it. Too bad Bella won't allow me to get away with not burping her.

I'm learning. I don't have nearly as much experience at raising a baby like Bella does.

I unsnapped Mackenzie's pink and brown pajamas and tried to make quick work of changing her diaper. I was just barely awake so I wasn't nearly as fast as I was when I had my sleep.

My poor girl wasn't happy about it in the least.

She kicked and flailed as I pulled the soiled diaper off her.

I yawned, "I'm sorry, little love."

I grabbed a fresh diaper, put it on her, along with some baby powder, and fastened the fresh diaper on.

After throwing the diaper away, I cradled Mac in my arms and settled myself into the chair just next to her crib. She was still awake, making little sounds and moving around a bit.

I moved her into the nook of my arm and rubbed her tummy while I hummed softly to her.

It wasn't long before she fell asleep and I soon followed.

I woke up not even two hours later to Mac crying. She was puckering her lips and sticking her tongue out.

They say that it's easy to tell what your baby wants by the type of cry but I find that impossible. I can differentiate between an 'I'm wet' cry or a 'I just want to be held' cry.

I can however tell when she's hungry.

I rubbed my eyes and got up to bring her to Bella. I couldn't exactly help Mac with that until Bella starts pumping.

"My turn?" Bella mumbled sleepily.

"She's hungry."

Bella nodded and pulled herself up in bed. She pulled her tank top up and held her arms out for our daughter.

After placing Mackenzie in Bella's arms, I collapsed face first into our bed. I was tired and more than ready to fall asleep but at the same time, I felt wide-awake.

I rolled over onto my side and stared at the two loves of my life.

Jake told me it was weird the first time he watched Leah nurse Eli and Jasper had no opinion because Alice never wanted to do it.

I'm not sure how I found it. It wasn't weird, or gross or anything. If anything, it made me love Bella even more than I already did.

Is that a weird reaction? Eh, I'm known for my weird reactions.

Bella finished feeding Mac and threw the burp rag over her shoulder before she lifted Mackenzie up and started to pat her back. Even half asleep she still did it better than I ever could.

"I'll go put her back in bed," Bella yawned.

I nodded and slipped under the covers. I fell asleep long before Bella returned.

When I woke up again, it was about eight thirty in the morning. The light was shining in our patio doors and lighting up the room completely. Bella was asleep, on her side facing me. Her hand was lying lightly on Mackenzie's stomach.

Our baby girl was wide-awake and wiggling around but being quiet for the most part.

"How long have you been up?" I asked her, grabbing onto her little fist. Her eyes focused on my lips and she watched them intently for a few moments. I leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"You're too cute," Bella giggled. "I wish I had my phone on me. Hold on..." she leaned over to her nightstand and swiped her phone. "Be cute like that again."

I laughed and told Mac, "Your mommy is being silly."

"Just do it," Bella pouted. "I'm in need of a new wallpaper."

I leaned down and kissed Mackenzie's cheek again.

"Beautiful," Bella commented.

Mackenzie started to whimper and pucker her lips. When Bella didn't pick her up fast enough, she started to wail.

"I'm sorry," Bella laughed as she pulled her tank down.

"I'm going to go jump in the shower," I told Bella. "And then I'll make breakfast. Any requests?"

"Just don't burn the house down," she teased.

I may have started the kitchen on fire once while cooking her dinner. I was trying to be romantic and I was doing good but when I went to look at the cookbook, I accidently threw a dishrag onto the flames.

I didn't realize that until I turned around and the whole rag was engulfed in flames. We were lucky that we purchased a fire extinguisher the evening before.

With a laugh and a roll of my eyes, I said, "No promises."

* * *

**And we will continue with Edward's point of view in the next chapter. I'm still working on it but If I finish it today, I'll upload it. **

**Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry for not updating in two days, it's been two days, right?. I don't know. I'm so sick right now but I hate just laying around so I tried to finish this chapter. So here it is. Please excuse any errors you may see**

******Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight, ****Any recognizable songs, TV shows, or people do not belong to me either.**

* * *

**Edward**

"Something smells great," Bella said, sniffing the air.

"I made crepes."

Bella eyed me, "Since when did you learn to make crepes?"

I laughed and pointed at the cookbook. We had thousands of those things yet I'm the only one that uses them. I've seen her read one of them once, that's it.

"See, I told you they had a use."

"Only occasionally, when you allow me to cook,"

"We both know it's safer if I do," she giggled.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed the bowl of strawberries.

"Do we have nutella?" Bella asked as she set Mackenzie up in her swing.

Bella had a big craving for all things covered in nutella while she was pregnant, not to mention a few other gross creations. But Nutella was the only thing she had me running to the store at midnight for.

And I went every night, unless I went to Costco and got them in bulk. They were gone as soon as I brought them home.

"I don't think so. You finished the last jar up the morning of the barbeque."

She pouted, "We need to go shopping."

"Now?"

Bella shook her head, "It can wait a while. I don't feel like going out in the public eye yet."

I nodded, "Neither do I."

I hated going outside these days. Since I never commented on my stint in rehab, or any of the times that I was arrested, that's what they were most interested in asking.

I don't talk to anyone, paparazzi or respected TV reporter, about what went on. That's my business, and my family's business, alone. Some people had the nerve to say I was just waiting until I was washed up so that I could sell my story. If, and when, that happened, I'm going to keep my mouth shut and live in solitude happily.

"I'll go sometime next week, maybe..." Bella said. "I don't know. I don't want to bring her out there but I don't want to leave her either."

"I know what you mean," I said. "I'll run if you'd like. Just say when."

She nodded.

I placed a plate of crepes in front of her before grabbing my own and sitting beside her.

"Oh wow."

"They suck don't they?"

"God no," she said. "These are great. You did so good," she moaned, taking another big bite.

I smirked and ate my own breakfast.

Maybe I wasn't so bad in the cooking department.

"Can you believe we survived our first night?" Bella asked.

"It's a miracle."

It didn't go as bad as I thought it would, that's for sure. I figured she'd be up every hour and fussy pretty much all night long but she wasn't. She woke up every two hours, sometimes every three, to be changed or fed and cuddled.

She demands at least ten minutes of holding her after she is changed or fed. I learned the hard way that if you put her in her crib as soon as you finish changing her, she'll go on a crying spree until you cuddle her for a few minutes.

We had an odd kid but Bella and I were more than happy to meet her needs.

"Mackenzie wasn't nearly as bad as Jackson was. He'd sleep and hour or two and then cry for thirty more minutes. I thought he had colic but the doctors said otherwise."

I felt bad.

It was a sore subject. During my months of partying, Bella was left with the world on her shoulders. My friend's girlfriend took off about a month after she gave birth to Jackson, which caused a domino effect. Jasper bailed on Jackson as well all because of Alice.

Bella raised Jackson for a full five months before Jasper decided to step up and become a father again.

All I could think was that if I was there, she wouldn't have had to deal with it alone.

I don't know how someone can just up and leave their brand new baby. Mackenzie had only been in my life for three days and I was already attached to her.

"It's okay," Bella assured me, rubbing my arm.

I sighed, "You know how I feel about that."

"I do but I also know you can't change the past." Ain't that the truth. "Just focus on now, okay?"

My therapist suggested the exact same thing. Apparently, I live in the past too much and often berate myself for my past mistakes instead of trying to make the best of things now.

I'm still a work in progress. It was going to take some time before I could stop blaming myself for causing so much heartache.

Mackenzie's shrill cry caught my attention.

"See, she doesn't like it either," Bella sighed, pulling her out of the swing. "She needs a change."

"I'll do it." I said, not hungry anymore.

I grabbed Mac and headed to her nursery to change her.

I still have moments that get me down. It's mainly when I think of the past. I wish more than anything I could lock them up in the back of my mind and forget but this is what I get for doing what I did.

_Future, focus on the future_

I focused on Mackenzie

After a quick diaper change, she still hadn't calmed down. She was red in the face and wailing at the top of her lungs. I bounced her in my arms and hummed softly to her but that wasn't helping either.

"What's wrong, baby girl?" I asked, wiping away her tears.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked.

"I don't know."

She was fed only a half hour ago, I just changed her, and I was cuddling her.

"She's probably still upset from the diaper change," I guessed.

"Babies sometimes cry just because," Bella said.

"And what are we supposed to do?"

She shrugged, "For the most part we just let her."

That wasn't an appealing idea.

"We can try swaddling her," Bella said, grabbing her baby blanket. "I read that it makes them feel safe."

Bella spread her blanket out on the floor and then gestured for me to kneel beside her.

"Okay, step one, place her in the center."

I gently laid her on the floor where Bella was pointing.

"And that's as far as I remember," Bella groaned. "I know she'll look like a little burrito in the end."

I laughed and decided to look it up on my phone. I set my phone down next to the blanket and followed the swaddling instructions. Mackenzie's cries faded to soft whimpers by the time I was finished.

"You're amazing," Bella breathed. "And here you were worried you'd be a shitty dad."

I grinned, pretty proud of myself.

"Do you think you can handle her while I shower?"

"Yep, she's been sedated so I'm all good."

Bella giggled, "Alright, I'll be out in ten minutes."

"Take your time," I told her as I picked up my burrito baby.

Mac and I decided to lounge in the living room while Bella took her shower. I brought out my guitar and a support pillow for Mackenzie. I haven't played my guitar in what felt like the longest time.

"You're going to be my music critic," I told Mac.

I started off by playing random cords, testing it out, before it morphed into a soft melody.

Lyrics didn't matter right now. I was too focused on the melody. It came easy to me because of my little muse. I actually hummed this tune to Mac last night while trying to calm her.

"What do you think?" I asked Mac

I looked over at her and noticed her eyes were half shut.

"I think it works like a charm," Bella said, throwing her arms around my neck from behind. "New song?"

"Yeah, it's for Mackenzie," I chuckled. "Mackenzie's lullaby."

After putting Mackenzie into her crib for a nap, I decided there was no better time for a nap myself.

"I'm beat already," Bella yawned, collapsing on her back next to me. "I forgot how much hard work the first few months were."

I hummed in agreement.

Mackenzie allowed us to have a decent napping time. She woke us up about three hours after we put her down. She was hungry and wet. Bella handled both but passed her to me to burp her.

I was getting better at it. I was still hesitant but I remembered what worked the last time I burped her and did it that way.

The only thing was that I forgot a burp rag and this time Mackenzie spit up... a lot...all over my shoulder.

"Bella," I called.

"Yeah?" she called back from the kitchen.

"I need some assistance."

"What's...you forgot the burp rag," she stated, laughing.

"Mhm."

I passed Mac to Bella and went to wash off.

Lesson Learned, _never forget the burp rag_. You never know what might happen.

* * *

**The swaddling stuff works with me newborn niece. After she has her diaper changed, she must be turned into a burrito baby or she'll cry. Also, just want to put this out there again, I'm not a mom nor have I ever been pregnant so anything babywise I learn via babycenter/google.**

**Review :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**I didn't forget you! I swear. I've been trying to write but I also had to study for a huge test plus babysit plus work. It's been a crazy week. I found out I aced my test with flying colors though, I'm super excited about that! :D I'll have a bit more time nowadays so I'll hopefully be able to finish my prewriting.**

******Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight, ****Any recognizable songs, TV shows, or people do not belong to me either.**

* * *

Bella

"This is Mac's kind of sort of first bath," Edward narrated as I sat in the tub with our daughter. "Apparently we can't give you a full bath until that thing on your bellybutton falls off but since you spit up everywhere and lost your new baby scent, we decided to give you a mini bath. For the record, your mother is forcing me to record this."

I smacked his leg.

"Ow,"

I rolled my eyes at him, "He's the one that grabbed the camera Mackenzie. It's not all me."

"I just anticipated your thoughts."

"Mhm."

"Okay fine, I just figured this would be a great thing to show your prom date." he pointed the camera at our baby. "Say hi, Mac."

Balancing Mac in one arm, I turned the camera to face me, "I promise I won't let him do that."

Edward pouted. "Fine but that means I'm showing it at her wedding...She'll be about eighty at that point so she'll love it."

I laughed at him. "Whatever floats your boat, honey."

"Alright, thank you," Edward grinned. "Let's get this show on the road."

I grabbed a soapy washrag and lathered her up.

Like Edward mentioned, the only reason she was getting a sponge bath was because she spit up a lot during a burping. Edward was actually in charge of it and freaked out thinking he had broken her. It was funny but I could tell he was scared. After calmly explaining to him that it happens, we washed her off but it wasn't good enough. She didn't have her fresh baby smell anymore so I decided to give her a better sponge bath.

And so here I sit. I'm in our bathtub in a pair of bikini bottoms and a black tank top washing our baby girl. Baby girl was quiet for the most part. She wasn't sure what the hell was going on but she wasn't exactly against it either.

She lay calmly on my legs and explored her surroundings with her eyes.

"Does the water feel good?" I asked her as I poured a little water on her head.

Mac wiggled around and stuck her little tongue out.

"That's a no," Edward said.

"Well, she isn't screaming so she probably just doesn't care." I finished washing her small tuff of curls and held her up. "All done. Your first sponge bath took maybe five minutes. I'm that good."

Mackenzie brought her fist to her mouth and started to suck on it. She pulled back when she tasted the water and then brought it right back.

"Take her for me, Daddy," I said, raising her up a little more. Edward placed the camera on the counter and wrapped Mackenzie up in a small towel.

"Wait, before you get out," Edward grabbed the camera again. "Smile, love."

"No more filming," I laughed, covering the lenses with my hand.

"Just give future Mac one last grin."

I pulled back and smiled at the camera. "Hi, baby girl. Look at how hot your momma was during her late twenties."

"You'll still be hot in your forties, and fifties, and sixties, and..."

"Suck up," I said, stepping out of the tub. "Your daddy is the biggest cheeseball in the world but he's good to have around...sometimes."

"Hey," Edward pouted.

"I'm kidding, you know I love you."

"Kiss?"

I smiled and leaned up to give him a kiss.

Edward nearly dropped the camera as he shifted closer. Our baby girl was pressed tightly between us as our lips moved together.

She wasn't having it either. She whined and flailed her little limbs about.

"I'm sorry, Mac. Your momma is just too hard to resist." Edward placed a kiss on her head and went to get her dressed. I stripped out of my wet outfit and changed into a clean pair of sweats and one of Edward's t-shirts.

As I was returning the camera to its rightful place in the living room, my cell phone went off. It was like music to my ears. Our friends have been keeping to their promise and haven't called once this week but it is Friday and they all promised to be over at noon or a little after noon.

Maybe I should dress up a bit more.

On second thought, they've already seen me at my worst so Nah.

"Ang! It's sooo good to hear from you."

"It feels like it's been years!" Angela agreed. "How have you been? How are the first days of mommyhood?"

"Tiring," I admitted. "It consists of feeding, burping, soreness, crying, and spit up."

"Sounds pleasant."

"It's the best," I giggled. "So, are you on your way over?"

"I'm about five minutes away." Angela confirmed. "Esme and Carlisle are right behind me."

"Thanks for the heads up."

I headed back to my bedroom. I decided that I might as well look somewhat presentable in front of the family.

I still had a belly, being only five days since I gave birth but I have lost quite a bit of weight already. I can fit into all of Edward's clothes, excluding the pants, and about half of my non-pregnant wardrobe.

Despite feeling pretty good about my post baby body, I cried the other day when Edward poked my stomach. He was just feeling it, is what his explanation was but I burst into tears because I thought he was disgusted with me.

Gotta love those hormones, right?

I even made him sleep on the couch. Edward didn't fuss about it at all. He just kept apologizing and literally gave me a whole night to sleep. Since I started pumping, it was easier to feed her without my help.

I found him passed out in her room around five am. He is an amazing daddy. I couldn't have asked for a better guy to have a baby with.

"Are you listening to me?"

"No, sorry. What did you say?"

"I said, Rosalie wants to resume wedding planning sometime next week. She's thinking about scheduling a lunch for us on Monday or Tuesday."

I groaned.

I honestly didn't mind wedding planning with Angela. But Rosalie was a bridezilla, I mean the biggest one on the planet. I understand that everything she be perfect and the way you've always dreamed it should be but there is no reason to turn into godzilla when people offer suggestions.

"We're almost done. I think we have five more details to go over before Rosalie is out of her little stage."

The only plus side was that they were planning to get married in April, April 12th to be exact, and since that's only three months away, we were nearly finished with the details.

Boy will I be happy when it's all put behind us.

"I'll tell her to figure out a day and I'll be there."

"Will you bring Mac?"

I hesitated.

We usually meet at a resturant in downtown Los Angeles. We usually made a girls day of it and did a bunch of other things as well. I wasn't sure if I wanted to bring Mac out into the public eye yet. She was just turning a week old.

"I don't know, probably not."

I didn't have to be next to her to know she was pouting, "Fine. I guess I'll just have to get my fill of her in today."

"Good luck with that."

She'd be competing with Esme for Mac so the odds weren't in her favorite.

"I'm pulling up to the gate now," Ang said. "I'll see you in a couple minutes."

"Mkay."

"Who was that?" Edward asked as I hung up.

"Ang," I said, throwing on a dress. "Everyone is on their way."

"So I should put clothes on?"

"It'd probably be a good idea," I said. "But do what you want. If you want to keep your shirt off, that's fine with me."

He laughed, "I'll keep that in mind."

He handed me Mac and went to get dressed. I took that time to head out to the living room to spend a few more seconds cuddling with my child. Who knew when I'd get to have her in my arms again?

"The Godmother has arrived!" Angela yelled. "Gimme the baby."

And so it begins.

* * *

**I'll hopefully have another chapter out tomorrow morning.**

**Review :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**********Thank you, Thank you, Thank you for all the reviews/alerts/favorites. It makes my day when I see them.**

**********Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight, ****Any recognizable songs, TV shows, or people do not belong to me either.**

* * *

**Edward**

Poor Mac

She was being fought over like a shiny new toy. Everyone wanted to hold her, mainly my mom. Angela arrived first so she's been holding her about ten minutes now. My mom thinks that's enough time and keeps trying to snatch Mackenzie out of her arms.

I was almost tempted to grab my little girl just to give her a couple minutes of mellowness.

"Angela, let her hold the baby," Bella finally broke. "She's leaving in a few days."

"That's right," mom beamed, rubbing her hands together. "I need to get a couple hours in with my first grandchild before I leave."

Angela pouted and surrendered Mac to my mom.

Mom's face lit up as soon as Mackenzie was in her arms.

"Hi, pretty girl." she crooned down to her.

"I'm next," Maria said which caused an argument among our friends.

Bella and I exchanged looks. We both rolled our eyes at our friend's silliness.

"Whoever Esme gives the baby too is next," Bella said. "No fighting over my child."

"Fine," they muttered like petulant children.

Instead of standing around waiting impatiently for their turn with Mac, they finally sat down and relaxed.

"How have the last few days been?" Maria asked, curiously.

"Tiring," I said. "I've been spit up on four times since we brought her home."

"He forgets the burp rag," Bella explained.

"I hate burping her."

"Aw, a little throw up never hurt anybody." Angela laughed.

"He'd rather change diapers for eternity," Bella told her.

"Seriously?" Emmett questioned.

"I feel like I'm going to hurt her."

"She's fragile but she isn't that fragile," Dad said. "Didn't the nurses demonstrate how to properly burp a baby?"

"Yes."

"He's getting better," Bella said, rubbing my thigh.

"Practice makes perfect." Leah agreed. "Jake wasn't a natural at burping, still isn't. I don't even get the added benefit of him volunteering to do diaper changes."

Jake blushed and rubbed the back of his neck, "Well you see..."

"Don't want to hear it."

"I change diapers," Jake defended.

"Only after I ask you five times in a row," Leah said, shaking her head. "Bella, want to trade?"

"Nope, sorry," Bella said, wrapping her arms around mine and hugging me close.

"Aw, babe, really?" Jake pouted.

"I was kidding," Leah said, rolling her eyes. "Maybe."

"Note to self, take on more diaper changes," Jake said, aloud.

"And you can start now," Leah snickered. "Aiden just left you a surprise." She held up their youngest child. Jake took him and the diaper bag and went to change his diaper.

"How's Eli adjusting to life with a new baby in the house?" Bella wondered curiously.

"So far he's doing okay," Leah explained. "He gets jealous if we spend too much time with Aiden though. It's a work in progress," she decided.

"Emmett didn't like Edward at all," Carlisle chuckled. "He would dump Edward out of his basinet, his bouncer, his swing...if we left Edward low enough for Emmett to grab, he'd end up on the floor."

"He wanted to be Edward," Esme added. "He would take Edward out and try to climb in himself."

"Eli hasn't done that yet," Leah laughed. "He watches him like a hawk when we put him in his swing but never approaches him. It's kind of funny actually. I'll walk into the room and see him peering over the couch at Aiden."

Bella giggled, "How did you get Emmett to stop chucking his brother on the floor?"

"We let him help out with Edward," Carlisle explained. "He got to help feed him and hold him. Eventually, he grew to love him."

"I only started to tolerate him." Emmett said, punching me in the shoulder.

"Hey," I punched him back.

"Boys!" Leah glared. "Don't get the younger boys started."

I glanced at Jackson and Eli. Eli, who had saw it all, smacked Jackson on the head. Jackson gave him the dirtiest look I had ever seen a toddlers face.

"It was him," I said, innocently.

"Eli, you have to be nice," Bella said. "No hitting."

"Give him hugs and say sorry," Leah added.

Eli gave Jackson a hug but Jackson wasn't into it and pushed him away before running to Jasper and trying to climb onto his lap.

"Well, he tried," Leah shrugged. "Good job."

"Aw, you don't want hugs?" Bella asked, reaching over to tickle Jackson.

Bella was his favorite person in the world. He adored Bella so much, which was understandable given their history. Given the option of being in Bella's arms or someone else's, he'd chose Bella every time.

"Can I have a hug?" Bella asked.

Jackson climbed over to her and gave her a hug.

"Okay, time to pass the baby," Leah said, rubbing her hands together.

"Fine," mom pouted.

And thus the war of who got her next commenced. Bella and I left them too it and played with Eli and Jackson.

As much as I'd love for Mac to stay little forever, I couldn't wait until she was a little older so that we could have more fun together. Not too old though. One or two was a pretty good age. They understood a bit, laughed, smiled, walked (most times).

God I couldn't wait until she started walking. That'd be an amazing day, there is no doubt in my mind. I also couldn't wait until she start to say Dada. I wonder if she'll say that first.

I secretly hope so. I've been trying to teach her already and she's only a week old. It's always good to start early.

"Haha! I got her," Maria squealed. "Hi, Mackenzie. I'm so excited to finally meet you. I doubt you remember me but we had some talks while you were still in your momma's belly."

Bella's baby bump was hard to resist. If it would've been okay with Bella, my hands would've been glued to it. But alas, it wasn't. I wasn't the only one though. Everyone was touching it or talking to it, even fans tried to do it.

I won't tell Bella this but I hope she gets pregnant again soon. I love seeing her round with my kid.

Ha, she'd probably castrate me if she knew. Our baby girl hasn't even been home two weeks and I'm already thinking about giving her a sibling.

Yeah, I'll keep it to myself...for now...

* * *

**Slow your roll, Ed. She just had your baby, lol.**

**Review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you, Thank you, Thank you for all the reviews/alerts/favorites. It makes my day when I see them.**

**********Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight, ****Any recognizable songs, TV shows, or people do not belong to me either.**

* * *

**Bella**

Adjusting to life with a baby was hard but not too hard. We went from sleeping whenever we wanted to sleeping only when Mackenzie allowed us to.

She was a pretty chilled baby so we didn't have the worst schedule. Each week she got a little better. By the time we hit her two weeks mark she was sleeping a full four hours at a time, isn't that amazing?

However, she still wakes up at the first sign of daylight and stays up for quite a while. It's okay though because I have to start getting back into the swing of things.

Apparently, two weeks was enough of a break according to Rose. I had things to do, people to see. I couldn't hide away. As early as next month, I start promo for 'On the road'.

To say I wasn't looking forward to it would be an understatement. I would have to leave Mackenzie, over night, for a week while I traveled to promote the movie.

Edward was staying back with her and I think it's safe to say that we were BOTH nervous about that. I trust him with Mackenzie's life...I just...it's a week without me. He's going to be Mr. Mom for seven days.

That'd be rough for any new dad.

But we both decided that it was best because she wasn't ready to fly yet.

But all that wasn't for a month so I wasn't going to drive myself crazy over it yet.

I had over things to drive myself crazy over. Like over Rosalie's insistence that I come out today to plan her wedding. I swear Rosalie's the worst of the worst when it comes to bridezilla's.

Since Edward had an appointment, two actually, today, I had to bring Mackenzie along. It would be her first time out and about and I was taking all precautions. Demetri and Vince, my bodyguards, were already here.

Demetri became my bodyguard when I first became a celebrity. He was a huge guy and could rival Em in the muscle department. He was also incredibly sweet and very protective.

Vince was an even bigger dude, seriously he was crazy big. He just looked terrifying and as a result, people tended to shy away. Even the paps kept a distance when he was around. He was just that scary.

But he was also sweet just not to the paparazzi.

Vince even brought his son, AJ, with today. I met AJ a couple times and he is so cute. He gets flustered when he's around me but he's very serious. He wants to be a cop when he graduates high school so his dad figures this is perfect training.

Extra bodyguards are always welcome, especially since I have Mac with me today.

"Alright, Mac, so we're going to be going outside today. It's a big place out there, tons of weird people too but don't worry I'll protect you." I fastened her red jacket on and lifted her up.

I really hoped that paparazzi would keep their distance today. I'd pop someone if they got to close to her. However that's what Vince, AJ, and Demetri are for. They'll do the punching, if need be.

I buckled Mac into her car seat and doubled checked the diaper bag. I had everything I would probably need and then some. Always be prepared, I learned that from my months with Jackson.

After throwing on a jacket, I grabbed her car seat and diaper bag and headed out to the car where AJ, Vince, and Demetri were waiting.

The trip into downtown Los Angeles wasn't eventful. Mac slept the entire way and the rest of us kept our eyes peeled for paps. Usually by now, we have a trail of them but not today.

I should check the gossip rags to see if there are rumors of my death. It happened and my dad nearly had a heart attack. He literally flew down and rushed to my place, only to see I was in one piece.

It aggravated him, and me, but it's what they do. They know what sells and since we're still a hot commodity, they'll publish anything about us.

Death rumors aside, I hated gossip rags because they're always being an ass about Edward. He sees a therapist twice a week, it's a girl, and he was caught outside with her. The next day only a billion and a half rumors of them being a secret couple aired.

I felt bad for Edward. If it wasn't cheating it was that he was back on drugs. It comes with his past. We couldn't do much about it. All that matters is that we know the truth.

But I digress.

I met the girls, and the little kids, at Maria's father's restaurant. They were in our regular spot, one of the larger tables out on the screened in patio. It was kind of chilly, being mid January and all, but it wasn't too bad.

I made sure to bring a blanket for Mac in case she got cold but I think she'll be fine.

"You're late," Rosalie snapped.

"Traffic was a bitch."

"Leave earlier next time," she grumbled. "You know how important this is. It's my big day. I'm only getting married once, probably. I mean you never know but still. I want it to be perfect."

I sighed and sat down next to Maria, "I apologize. I'll be on time next time."

"Good," Rosalie nodded, opening up her filing cabinet on wheels. She brought out at least thirty folders and flipped open the first.

While she silently skimmed, I unbuckled Mac and pulled her into my arms. I wrapped her blanket tightly around her and waited for Rosalie to start.

"Alright, so I have my guest list down. We have eight hundred guests so we'll need..."

"Whoa, eight hundred?" I asked, shocked.

"I have a lot of friends," Rosalie nodded. "Since the food has been decided, I placed orders last night. Ooh, I have a cake testing on Wensday so you all need to be present for that. Oh and dress fittings. Bella, you've shrunk a lot since you gave birth to Mac but..."

"But I'm not back to my size two," I nodded. "I know."

I actually lost twenty-three pounds in the last two weeks. I only gained about thirty-seven during my pregnancy so I only have a few more pounds to go before I'm back to my size.

"We still have time so you'll be fine. I bet you fit into your size two by the time my wedding rolls around."

I nodded, Probably.

"I still want you to come to the fitting. You're the MOH after all."

"I'll be there."

"Also, we have to start talking bachelorette parties. I was thinking..."

"That's the beauty of it, you don't get to think about it," Leah said. "We do."

"But..."

"But nothing," Maria shook her head. "It's our job and we've already started planning."

"I already have the guest list." Rose handed me the three-page list.

"Jesus," I groaned, flipping through.

Maria leaned over and eyed the list. "We should probably hire more strippers."

"Just a few more," I agreed.

Today's wedding planning session wasn't as bad as it had been in the past. Things were finally settling down and the final details were being made. This was going to be the most lavish wedding in Hollywood that's for sure.

"I have to go," Rosalie said. "Em and I have an engagement photoshoots, personal not professional."

"Have fun."

Rosalie gathered up her stuff and took off but not before dropping a quick kiss on Mac's head.

"Sorry I didn't spend too much time with you today, squirt. You'll understand when you get married."

Mac looked up at her and Rose melted.

Rosalie didn't want kids, she's made that clear from day one but she sure melts when she's around Mac and the other kids. I honestly see her having one in the future, maybe not now but someday.

Now that Ed and I have had one, Esme is now pestering Rose to give her a grandchild. So, we'll see who wins that one. I bet on Rosalie.

"Bring her with Wednesday," Rosalie begged.

"We'll see."

Today went pretty well so I'll see what Wednesday brings.

* * *

**Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you, Thank you, Thank you for all the reviews/alerts/favorites. It makes my day when I see them.**

**********Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight, ****Any recognizable songs, TV shows, or people do not belong to me either.**

**Also remember that I do have a polyvore which will show off outfits/people/places..etc. There's a link on my page so check it out :D**

* * *

**Bella**

Shortly after Rosalie left, the rest of us finally ordered something to eat and talked about the coming weeks. Maria is coming with me while I do movie promos as is Angela. They promised to keep me busy so I wouldn't miss Mac too much.

I was thankful, even if it was impossible. I'd be missing my baby girl something fierce while I was away.

Just thinking about it made me cuddle her closer.

"It'll be fine," Maria said. "You'll do your thing, we'll do a bit of touring if we have time, see some nightlife, and you'll hardly realize you've been away from her."

"Maybe."

"Ang, back me up."

My best friend had been silent most of lunch, which was odd considering she's always bubbly and outspoken. I'm surprised she didn't rip Mac out of my hands when we arrived either.

"Huh?"

"Something on your mind?" I asked.

"Nah, I don't want to bother you."

"We're friends, just let it out. I'm here to help."

"Ben and I are getting a divorce," she blurted out.

"Oh."

I wasn't excepting that, not at all. My friend and her husband have been doing okay but he does work a lot and Ang hates that. She's certain that he loves his job more than her. He's never satisfied with a raise or a new promotion, he wants to get to the top.

I guess I should've saw this coming.

"Who decided it?" Leah asked, softly.

"He did, he says I'm nagging him," she scuffed. "All I want is a couple hours with you, is that so much?" she teared up. "It's official, I'm a horrible wife..."

"No you aren't. Anyone would want that," Maria said. "To be honest, Ben is a class A douche and...I think he's sleeping with his secretary. That bitch was there twice this week when I stopped by, TWICE."

I glared at Maria.

"You think so?"

"Yeah," Leah surprised me. "He's fucking fishy, that's for sure."

"I'll kill him if that's true."

"Now, now..." I said. "Let's not be hasty."

"No! I've been tempted too, a bunch of times but I haven't done anything and then he...he...Ugh!"

"Ask him," I said. "If he is, we'll deal with it."

If he truly did cheat on her, I'll gladly rip him a new one.

"I have to go," Angela said suddenly.

"But your lunch hasn't arrived."

"I'm not hungry," she said, stomping off.

I sighed and watched her go.

"Did you really have to bring that up now?"

Maria shrugged, "She's in a bad place already. Might as well get it all out there."

"Do you two really think he's cheating?"

"Definitely," Maria confirmed.

"Yeah, I've had my suspicions as well," Leah agreed, mixing a bottle for Aiden. "What business does she have being at his house four days a week? And it's after work hours."

They had a point there.

Asshole.

Now I was made, for Ang. I wanted to do something but my girl was tough, she'd give him what he had coming if it was true.

After a long lunch, where I multitasked between eating myself and feeding Mac, we decided to do a bit of shopping. It was nice to be out and the paps still hadn't made themselves known so I figured why not?

Leah came along as well, saying she too was tired of being in the house all day.

"Let me hold Mac," Maria said, impatiently as we stood outside of Florenctica, her father's restaurant.

I transferred Mac to her arms and made sure to cover most of her up with the blanket.

I held Jackson's hand and we strolled down the street to the nearest store. Our bodyguards, there were six between the three of us, made people wary so they cleared the sidewalks while we passed.

"Jackson called me mama the other day," Maria said as we quietly browsed a rack of clothing.

"Oh?"

"Are you okay with it? Is Jasper?" Leah asked.

"Yeah, it's...it's more than okay with me. I love him more than anything. He's like my own. Jasper's cool with it too. He didn't even bat an eyelash. He just grinned. It's weird since I know he still hung up over what she did."

It was still a sore subject for all of us, more so for Jasper for obvious reasons.

"He's finally getting over her," Leah mused. "That's not exactly a bad thing."

"No, I know it's not. I'm incredibly happy. I can see myself spending the rest of my life with Jasper and Jackson. I hope I get too as well."

"Why wouldn't you?" I asked, frowning.

"Well, if she was to show her face again..."

"He'd be an idiot," Leah scuffed. "He didn't even know her that well. He fucked her, she got pregnant and then he didn't see her for five months. He was in love with the idea of the perfect family."

I nodded in agreement.

"He loves you," I added.

"I know but he loves her too. He's still so upset about..."

"He's upset that his child won't know his true mother, that's it."

"Plus, he loves her because she gave him Jackson. Edward's constantly telling me that he loves me so much more because I gave him Mac."

"You're worrying over nothing," Leah promised her. "He's yours for as long as you'll..."

"Sorry," I said, grabbing my phone. It was going crazy and had managed to wake up both Aiden and Mac.

Poor Mac was screaming at the top of her lungs.

I answered the phone and took my daughter in my arms, "Hello?"

"Bad time?" Edward asked. "Is she okay?"

"She's fine. The phone just startled her," I said, rocking her back and forth. "What's up?"

"Remember that interview I had with Royce?"

"Yeah, how'd it go?" I wondered.

"I got the part!" Edward cheered. "Isn't that fucking great?"

"Babe! That's amazing, I told you."

"I was worried," he sighed. "I have zero experience in acting."

"But you're a natural, I should know. I practiced with you," I said, smugly.

"You're the best."

I giggled, "Why thank you."

"I'm just about home, do you need anything?"

"Nah, I'm still out." I explained.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, just a few errands. We'll be home in an hour or two, maybe a little less."

We stayed out for about a half hour longer before I decided it was time to head home. Mac was fussy and so was Aiden. Poor Eli and Jackson were tuckered out and barely made it back to the car before falling asleep.

* * *

**Review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you, Thank you, Thank you for all the reviews/alerts/favorites. It makes my day when I see them. Sorry for all the BPOV, I wrote the last three chapters as one giant chapter but then decided to split them at the last minute. EPOV up next.**

**********Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight, ****Any recognizable songs, TV shows, or people do not belong to me either.**

**Also remember that I do have a polyvore which will show off outfits/people/places..etc. There's a link on my page so check it out :D**

* * *

**Bella**

The ride back home wasn't pleasant at all. Mac was screaming at the top of her lung and kept spitting her pacifier out. Half of it had to do with the fact that she took a dump while we were driving and I couldn't do anything about it until we got home.

Three hours later, Mac was settled. We fed her, bathed her, and put her in her Pajamas. She was half asleep when I put her in her swing. I turned it on low and cuddled up in Edward's lap.

"So, tell me all about the movie."

"Royce plans to start filming in July. We'll be filming in the UK though. I'll be there for close to eight or nine months." He sighed and looked at me. "Do you want to come with me or will you just stay here with Mac?"

"I'll be wherever you are," I said. "As will Mac. A lot can happen in nine months. I don't want you to miss that much with Mac."

"Me either." he said, glancing at her.

"I guess we're moving to the UK for a couple months," I said. "I like it there."

"You'll be okay, even though everyone is here?" he questioned.

I shrugged, "They'll visit. I know for sure Angela will. She loves that place."

"I'm sure Ben would hate that."

I frowned, "They're divorcing."

"Why?"

"Well..."

A knock on the door interrupted us. I scooted off Edward's lap and he ran to get the door. I checked Mac and she was sleeping, the knocking didn't disturb her at all.

"Bella," Angela sniffled.

Speak of the devil...

"What's wrong?" I asked as she practically threw herself on top of me.

"He said...he...loves...her...and..." she sobbed, burying her face in my shoulder.

"I'm going to take Mac and...give you two some space." Edward said, rubbing the back of his neck.

I nodded.

After Angela calmed down, which took a half hour, she explained that he didn't cheat. He just fell in love with someone else while still married to her. It was indeed his secretary. They spent plenty of time together and he realized he had feelings but he wasn't that much of a douchebag to cheat on her.

I was happy about that yet still mad.

You can't help whom you fall for. The heart wants what the heart wants.

She was in tears again once she finished explaining.

All I could do was rub her back and tell her it'd be alright. When she passed out on the couch, I covered her with a blanket and went to my room to see Edward. He was with Mac.

He was making silly faces and making noses as he tried to hold her attention. I leaned in the doorway and smiled at them.

Our life has been far from easy the last year. One thing after another just seemed to happen. I hope this wasn't one of those cases. First Angela gets her heart broken, what's next?

I've paid my dues, if I do say so myself. I think I deserve a happy ever after, no drama. Just peace...well as peaceful as things can be when juggling motherhood and fame.

I didn't want to curse myself so I shook it off and snapped a quick picture. I've uploaded it to my twitter, yeah I actually used that thing sometimes, with the quote 'My happy place'.

"Mommy's being a creeper." Edward crooned to our daughter.

"I'm allowed to creep." I said, joining them on the bed. "Hi, baby." I grabbed her little foot and kissed it.

"How's Angela?"

"She's...upset."

"What'd that fuck do?" he asked.

"He's leaving her for someone else."

Edward shook his head, "I guess I'll be making a visit."

"You can't."

"It's not like it would be unexpected," Edward said, rolling his eyes.

"We don't need to give the gossip rags more juicy stories," I said, shaking my head. "Just let him be. She'll go her way, he'll go his."

Of course, it wouldn't be that easy. Angela will go through the normal grieving process and probably return to her partying ways again. This time, I won't be able to accompany her at a whim since I had Mac to take care of.

Maybe I could get her to audition for something. That's like therapy for me, maybe it'll work for her.

It's definitely something to think about.

"When is Ben moving out?"

"He's kicking her out and his whore is moving in," I growled.

Angela loved her house but Ben bought it and it was in his name. He wasn't about to give it to her so she just told him to keep it and she'd figure out some place to stay.

She's welcome here, if she doesn't mind a crying baby.

"So, he didn't cheat but he's moving her in right away? What's the deal with that? I bet you he did fool around with her."

I sighed, "What's done is done. If he wants to have a speedy relationship with her than whatever. Ang can, and will, do better."

"Should I start rounding up potential suitors?"

I snorted, "No, she needs some time. I don't know, maybe not. Every break up was different for her. She's never been married either so she'll probably need a couple weeks to settle, especially since she has to be dragged through divorce proceedings and all that." I made an ugly face. "Would we ever get divorced?" I wondered.

"Nope." Edward said, quickly. "Once I marry you, you're not going anywhere and neither am I. Although, I'm sure somewhere down the line you'll meet someone better and want to be with them."

I rolled my eyes at him, "I doubt it. We had a hard time the last year and a half but we made it..."

"Barely."

I ignored him, "We made it and we'll continue to make it. Relationships aren't easy. There are ups and there are downs but what kind of person would I be if just gave up after everything?" I tickled our daughter's tummy. "And now we have her."

"One day she'll find out about my past," Edward sighed. "She'll probably hate me."

"She'll have no reason to if you're the best dad you can be. Right, Mac?" Mac brought her fist up to her mouth and sucked on it as she stared in Edward's direction.

"You know, if this fame thing had never worked out, you would've been a great therapist."

I threw my head back and laughed. "I thought about it at one point but it never stuck with me."

* * *

**B&E have been tortured enough so no it's not the start of angst, I promised this was a fluffy fic with very limited drama. **

**Review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Quick thing. When I prewrite, I often mess up time wise. I don't pay attention or write down what month I'm supposed to be in so things get fucked up. I recently took the time to do a timeline, which included time from the last story. Some things didn't match up so I fixed them (Only in this story though) Mac was born in January, instead of August. There are a couple other things that changed as well but they aren't that important as of now. Also, this is around February (Mac just turned a month old)**

**Thank you, Thank you, Thank you for all the reviews/alerts/favorites. It makes my day when I see them. **

**********Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight, ****Any recognizable songs, TV shows, or people do not belong to me either.**

**Also remember that I do have a polyvore which will show off outfits/people/places..etc. There's a link on my page so check it out :D**

* * *

**Edward**

I felt bad for Ang.

The douche just left her after he fell for some other girl. Supposedly, he didn't sleep with her but I'm sure he's lying. He just doesn't want to taint his angel image with shit like that.

The days following Angela's arrival, Jake and I went to her house and picked up her shit. It was already packed and that girl had already seemed to move in.

He moved on fast that's for sure.

After we rounded up all her things, we moved them back to my place. Angela took us up on the offer to stay with us. She had the guest room furthest away from Mac and us so that she'd get more sleep during the night.

About a week after she moved in, her divorce papers arrived and she was a wreck. I avoided her while she cried for about four hours. Bella comforted her as best as she could but sometimes you just need to cry.

Mac cheered her up sometimes but there is only so much a baby could do. She's not a miracle worker.

And a couple days after that she decided to take Bella's old apartment in downtown LA. Angela would never say it but Bella believes it's because we're too lovey dovey.

I get it.

It's hard loosing the one you love while those around you still have it.

So Jake, Em, and I moved all her stuff from my guest room to Bella's old place.

Mackenzie turned a month old yesterday. It's hard to believe a month has gone by. Being busy does that to you though. Between changing, feeding, bathing, and playing with Mac, I barely noticed the days passing.

Being a parent is hard work, a lot harder than I imagined. Clearly, it wouldn't be a cakewalk but I wasn't sure what parenthood entitled until I had a kid of my own.

I never thought I'd see the day that I get excited when I get more than five hours of sleep a night. Nowadays, I feel like a winner if I manage that. I also feel lucky when I go a day or two without being spit up on. I proud to announce that it has been exactly two days and three hours since Mac last projectile vomited all over me.

I'm hoping to reach my new goal of a week throw up free but I'll take it day by day.

Mac has also smiled at me, I swear I saw one but Bella says it's just gas. I don't believe it. My little girl lights up whenever I pepper her chubby cheeks with kisses.

I think Bella just passes it off as gas because Mac hasn't smiled at her yet. Bella tries in the same ways that I do but Mac just stares at her. For now, once and a while smiles are just for daddy.

She's getting bigger. Since we last saw her doctor, she weighed seven pounds, four ounces. We have another appointment sometime next week so we'll see how much she's gained.

She's a little chunkster nowadays. She's got little rolls that Bella just loves. She says they're the only rolls that girls love, baby rolls; on the baby not on the mother.

Speaking of which, Bella has lost most of her baby weight. She's still a couple pounds heavier but it went to all the right places. She's got a bubblier butt and bigger boobs...too bad we aren't in the clear yet.

Laugh at me if you will, the hardest part of the first few weeks after having a baby is the wait until you can fool around again.

Two more weeks, hopefully.

"Beat you, sucker!" Jake boomed, bringing me from my thoughts.

"I let you win."

"Don't be a sour loser." Jake snickered.

"He was spacing out," Jasper came to my defense. "So you won because he wasn't paying attention."

"I still won," Jake smirked.

The guys, the kids, and I were hanging around my house while the girls had a final dress fitting. We, meaning the guys and I, already had our last tux fitting so we were in the clear. We didn't have to worry about any wedding related shit until the actual wedding itself, which was in about two weeks.

My brother was nervous as all hell but he loved Rosalie and wanted to take this step with her. I honestly thought Rose was pregnant when told me he was going to propose. My brother and Rose have never moved fast in their relationship, it was one of those things I thought would take years to happen.

But I'm happy for him.

He loves her, she loves him; even if she is acting like an uptight bitch these days. Bella calls her a bridezilla but that...she was worse. I've seen girls on that TV show that were more tame then she was. But I get it, at least I did after Bella explained it to me.

It's her big day, every little girl dreams of it and when you grow up; you want it to be just perfect. I hear wedding planning is stressful. Thank fuck I'm not a girl.

I wonder if Bella will act the same.

I shuttered just thinking about it.

Bella was tame compared to Rosalie. It wouldn't be that stressful, especially since we won't have eight hundred guests in attendance.

But I digress.

"Be-be," Eli giggled, poking Mac on the nose.

She wiggled around a bit and wrapped her tiny fist around his finger.

Eli just adores Mac but he isn't too sure about his own little brother. In fact, he avoids him, barely looks at him when they're in the same room. It's still a work in progress, according to Jake.

"Bebe." Eli squealed, shaking her fist.

"Careful, bud," Jake said. "She's fragile. Just like Aiden."

Eli frowned and looked over to his brother. Surprisingly enough, he walked over to Aiden's swing and grabbed onto his fist.

Jackson took Eli's spot and played with Mac. Just like Eli, he was in love with the little screaming bundle that is Mac. He had no idea why she made so much noise but he always hovered near her when she did. Once he even calmed her down.

She had spit her pacifier out on accident and started screaming, Bella and I had no idea but Jackson had found it, walked up and popped it back in her mouth.

"M..M...Ma...Ma," Jackson struggled to say her name.

"Mac," I sounded out. Jackson watched my lips for a few tries before trying it again. He failed a couple times but he eventually got it.

"Mac."

"Good job, buddy."

He smiled and turned back to Mac.

"Mac, Mac, Mac, Mac..."

"Mac," Eli joined in. "Aiden." he added, pointing to his brother.

"No."

Eli nodded, "Aiden brover."

Jackson shook his head, "No."

I was amused by them. Jackson's favorite word was no these days. Doesn't matter what you say, it'll always be no even when he means yes. Eli is always tempted when Jackson disagrees with him so they get into these long debates.

Eli says a lot more than Jackson does at this point so white Jackson shouted no, Eli rambled on and on, mixing all the different words he knew.

Including a couple fucks.

Yep, it was definitely amusing to watch

* * *

**More Edward point of view up next**

**Review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you, Thank you, Thank you for all the reviews/alerts/favorites. It makes my day when I see them.**

**********Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight, ****Any recognizable songs, TV shows, or people do not belong to me either.**

**Also remember that I do have a polyvore which will show off outfits/people/places..etc. There's a link on my page so check it out :D**

* * *

**Edward**

While Jackson and Eli argued/talked, I turned back to my game with the guys and restarted. This time I was against Emmett. He was just as out of it as I was.

He's barely spoken since he got here.

"What's your deal?" Jasper asked. "You usually are able to wipe the floor with Edward's guy."

I scowled.

"Shut up, you know it's true."

"Up," Jackson chirped. "ut up."

Jasper sighed but didn't say anything about it. It wasn't the worst word he learned. Every so often he would go on a cussing spree and say Fuck about fifty five times.

I really hope Mac doesn't pick up on my language. Bella will probably rip me a new one if our daughter runs around say fuck and asshole. Then again, she has just as much of potty mouth as I do.

We promise time and time again to clean up our language but...it's one of those things that is next to impossible to do. I always slip up at least once, and that's just enough time for a toddler to pick it up.

"Just prewedding jitters." Emmett shrugged.

"Cold feet?" I questioned.

"Nope, they're toasty warm," he sighed. "I want Rose to have her dream wedding and all but eight hundred guest is a bit too much. The only people I'll know there are you guys. Everyone else is pretty much a stranger."

"Aren't a couple hundred of them Rosalie's family?"

"A hundred and two belong to her family, the rest are just people she met along the way. I think she even invited a couple people she wanted to show that she was better." he sighed, shaking his head. "I wish we could've had a down to earth wedding, like yours." he said, looking at Jake.

While we were on tour, Jake and Leah decided to elope in Vegas. We were literally driving past a chapel and Jake just blurted it out. We did a u-turn and they got married. And yep, the priest was an Elvis impersonator.

But Leah loved it, and Jake loved it, so that's all that really mattered.

"Rose would never go for an Elvis wedding like Leah." Jake chuckled. "Remember that night?"

"Hard to forget."

"I love her so much. She could've had the big lavish wedding and she chose to have a simple quick and easy wedding."

"You know, it's your wedding too," Jasper piped in. "You should've told her to get rid of some of the eight million guests."

"I know," he sighed. "She's just so excited. I didn't want to ruin her fun. If it was Maria or Bella, would you deny them what they wanted?"

"Good point." Jasper and I responded.

"I'll just be happy when all this wedding sh...stuff is done and over with," he said. "We'll spend two weeks in the bahamas, relax and have fun."

"You two probably won't leave your room," Jake snickered. "Twenty bucks says Rose comes back pregnant."

Emmett groaned, "Why does everyone keep assuming that? Rosalie and I aren't having kids."

"Why not? You love Jack, Mac, Eli, and Aiden."

Emmett palmed his face, "You have to promise not to tell anyone what I'm about to tell you."

"Rose can't have children."

"Oh."

"What happened? Why isn't she able?"

"She had was bulimic when she was a teen. It caused her to become infertile. It haunts her every day. She's so scared that I'll leave her one day because she can't have kids but I don't even want them. I'll be fine."

Jeez that's rough.

I wonder how's she's dealing with the fact that almost all of her friends now have kids. It must be hard.

"You could always adopt one day," I suggested. "If you two really wanted to become parents, there are ways."

Emmett nodded.

After that heavy discussion, we avoided the topic of Rosalie all together. That included the wedding. Emmett relaxed, had a couple beers, and battled it out on my playstation.

Eventually, Mac called my attention. She, along with the rest of the kids, were cranky. It was already late in the afternoon by the point so my friends decided to wrap it up and head home for the evening, even Emmett though I told him he could stay.

When it was just me and Mac, I changed her diaper, fed her, and then took her back to my room to take a nap. Daddy was tired too so, it was all good. After propping some pillows up near Bella's side of the bed, I placed Mac down and climbed in next to her.

"Aw, are you letting daddy have a rest?" I heard Bella croon sometime later. There was a slight movement on the bed and I opened my eyes.

Bella was perched on her side of the bed, holding Mac tightly against her.

"Good afternoon," I yawned. "Did you just get back?"

"Mhm," she nodded, pressing her lips against Mac's scarce patch of curls. "Did you have a fun with the boys?"

I nodded, "How about you? Did you have fun with the girls?"

"I did actually. I fit into my dress. I mean, it's a little tight but it's manageable."

I pouted.

"What? that's a good thing," she laughed.

"I wish you hadn't lost that weight." I admitted.

"Boys are weird," she told Mac.

"I can't wait to get you pregnant again," I blurted out.

"See, Mac? I told you boys were weird, and crazy," she looked at me. "You feeling okay?" she pressed her hand to my forehead.

"Yes." I said, pulling her close. "Don't you want more kids?"

"Define more?"

"Two or three more...maybe more."

She laughed, "You do realize our daughter just turned a month old? She doesn't need any more siblings just yet."

"But you're open to more?"

She nodded, "Yeah. We should probably hold off on having more kids until we get married. I think my dad will kick your ass if you knock me up out of wedlock again."

I hummed.

That was definitely something I wouldn't mind.

The marrying her part, not the ass kicking. I could do without that.

* * *

**Review**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you, Thank you, Thank you for all the reviews/alerts/favorites. It makes my day when I see them.**

**********Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight, ****Any recognizable songs, TV shows, or people do not belong to me either.**

**Also remember that I do have a polyvore which will show off outfits/people/places..etc. There's a link on my page so check it out :D**

* * *

**Edward**

Eli's second birthday was the following day.

Leah and Jake threw a big bash and their home and invited nearly everyone we knew. Both my parents and Charlie and Sue flew down for the event.

Bella and I were in charge of keeping Eli busy until Leah and Jake got everything set up. Easier said than done. Eli was a smart little thing and knew that something was up.

He was twitchy and bouncy all morning. It's as if Leah fed him a bowl of sugar for breakfast. But bouncy ball tendencies aside, he was still a good sport. While Bella got herself and Mac ready for the party, Eli and I played football outside.

Mainly, we just ran around in circles trying to get each other.

When eleven rolled around, it was time to head over to Jake and Leah's. Bella was ready but she was double and triple checking the diaper bag. She looked beautiful and relaxed in a short cream dress, tights, and brown boots. She had on about fifteen of her fan gifted bracelets plus one of my dress shirts. She looked amazing.

"She's all done," Bella breathed out. "I have to get him changed so if you could buckle her in and get everything into the car, that'd be good."

I took my girl and nodded.

My job was easy. I packed Mac into her car seat and took her, the diaper bag, and Eli's gifts to the car. I got her all settled and the rest packed in the trunk long before Eli and Bella emerged.

"Birfday, Birfday, Birfday," Eli ran out squealing.

"It is," I said, catching him. "Do you know hold old you are today?"

He shook his head.

"You're two," I said, holding up two fingers.

"Twwwo," he tested, trying to hold up two fingers.

While he worked that out, I buckled him into his seat and climbed in. Bella appeared a few moments later.

"Okay, I'm ready," Bella said. "Everything is off and the doors and windows are locked. We're good to go."

It took us all of five minutes to get to Leah and Jake's house. The front gate was decorated with blue, yellow, and red streamers and a sign that indicated that it was Eli's party. Jake had hired a couple people to attend to the gate and make sure that no one was able to sneak in.

Having a bunch of paps sneak in would be a sure way to ruin the party.

Finding a spot to park was harder than one would think. We were the last to arrive and since there were so many guests, we had to park a ways away from the house.

We were ten minutes late by the time I found a spot and then a couple more minutes later because Bella got Mac set up in a baby wrap, so that she could keep her close at all times.

But we did eventually make it to the party.

When we opened the door but didn't see anyone. I could hear them though, they were in the backyard.

Leah and Jake went all out when it came to Eli's party. They decorated everything. The theme for Eli's second birthday was trains and Leah and Jake went all out.

Even the bowls that held the food were train shaped.

The backyard was even better. They had a series of bounces that formed a train as well as makeshift train tracks. Eli looked like he was in paradise as he looked around his yard.

"Surprise!"

Eli squealed happily and ran to his parents.

"Happy birthday, baby boy," Leah cooed placing a soundly kiss on his cheek.

He giggled and pushed her face away. He was more interested in his friends and the bouncy than he was in Leah.

"Alright, I get it." Leah laughed, putting him down.

Eli ran straight toward the largest bouncy, a handful of toddlers ran off with him.

"You guys went all out," I commented as the other guest dispersed around the backyard.

"We didn't do anything big last year," Jake shrugged. "It was just a small get together so Leah and I decided to go all out."

I nodded.

"Dude, I never knew how stressful planning a two year olds birthday could be," he admitted. "Just wait."

"I'll probably let Bella do it."

Jake laughed, "Ha...good luck with that. I thought I could push that off on Leah, I even said I'll distract the kids, the both of them...she wasn't going for it. Although it did give us something to do during the six weeks of no sex."

"Well, you had nothing better to do." I joked.

"Yeah, I suppose." Jake groaned. "Those six weeks suck."

It was my turn to groan, "Tell me about it."

"You two are just sex addicts," Jasper piped in.

"Pot meet kettle," I retorted.

"I'm a changed man," Jasper shrugged.

"Aren't we all?" Emmett asked.

We've all changed, drastically in fact. Being parents is a huge change in itself.

"I mean, can you honestly believe that I'm getting married?" Emmett continued. "Me."

"It's not that much of a surprise."

It really wasn't. Even before this fame thing, Em was already thinking about it with Kate. He didn't love her but he was trying to settle for second best. Now, he had someone who he genuinely love and who loved him back just as much.

"Alright but this guy is a father," he jerked his thumb at me.

I scuffed.

"Okay that's a bit surprising," Jazz admitted.

"Really?" I asked, surprised.

"Well, yeah. Even before the...year you had...You hated kids."

"I didn't hate them."

"You threatened to drop our cousin Sophia when mom forced you to hold her," Emmett reminded me.

"I was sixteen at the time. Holding this little squirming thing was terrifying. That doesn't mean I didn't want any."

"You've told us you didn't want any."

"Before I met Bella I didn't," I admitted with a sigh. "Being with someone you love, it means something different."

"Amen," Jake said, clapping me on the shoulder.

"What are you boys talking about?" Charlie asked, joining us.

My relationship with Bella's father was horrible. He hated me and probably wished I would trip in front of bus that he was driving. Hell, he'd probably reverse and then drive over me a couple times.

Sometimes he doesn't even acknowledge my presence.

I can't say that I blame him.

"Just life," Jazz explained. "Still trying to wrap our heads around the fact that Ed here is a father."

"I can't believe it either," he replied. "Especially that he's my daughters baby daddy."

I remained quiet.

"Couldn't you find someone else? You should've just left my daughter alone."

"Aw, come on Charlie. None of that, it's a party." Jake said. "Have some food. We have enough to feed a small country."

"I noticed."

I felt unwelcome next to Charlie so I strolled away back to Bella and Mac. She was busy talking to Leah, Maria, and Sue so she barely gave me a glance.

I took Mac from her and sat down at one of the tables. Unfortunately, the only one that was available was the one next to James.

I get that he's just a friend now but I didn't like that he was once Bella's boyfriend. From what I hear, he was amazing to her. He never did what I did to her...he was perfect.

I'm still trying to figure out why she dumped him.

All she told me was that he said he loved her and she decided to end things because her heart wasn't his, it was mine.

"It's about time I saw little Mackenzie," James grinned at my daughter. "Can I hold her?"

No.

"Sure." I passed Mackenzie to James and sat back trying not to scowl. I could've said no but I'm sure Bella would've had a problem with that.

"What's it like?" James asked

"Parenthood?" he nodded. "Tiring."

"Worth it though?"

I smiled, "Definitely."

"Nothing sexier than a guy holding a baby," Angela told James.

"Hey, you never mention that to me." I pouted.

"You're spoken for," she shrugged. "You're a natural with kids."

"My sisters pop out kids left and right. I always volunteer to babysit so they can have some time to themselves."

I tuned them out and let Angela continue on with her flirting.

She's been doing okay since the Ben fiasco. You can tell she's effect but at the same time she tries to hide it as best as she can. I took her aside a few days before she was due to sign the papers and told her that we could take Ben for everything he was worth, at the very least the house.

But Angela didn't want it because she said it was tainted. She wanted nothing to do with the place that he had his whore in.

She wiped his hands clean of him but I sure didn't, neither did Jazz. I couldn't exactly beat his ass without the world finding out the next morning so I fucked up his car instead.

He called Ang about it but since he didn't have proof all he could do was get a new car.

It's not what I would've liked to do to him but it was something.

Angela suspected it was us but didn't question it.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Bella asked as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Nothing," I said, kissing her wrist.

I noticed Charlie scowl in my direction.

"Do you ever think your father will ever like me again?"

Bella glanced at her dad, "He's being an ass?"

"Can you blame him?" I retorted.

She sighed, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it's my fault."

"It's not fair to hold what you did against you. If I can forgive you, why can't he?"

"I'm sure he just wants to sway you."

"I'll talk to him."

"Babe, don't worry about it." but she was already stalking over to her father. She directed him into the house for a little chat.

"Charlie will come around." Angela told me, patting my shoulder.

"Maybe," James corrected. "I mean, it's his daughter. How would you feel if someone did what...you know..." he awkwardly trailed off.

"I get it," I told him. "I'd probably murder the guy."

"The only reason he hasn't is because it would hurt Bella and Mac." James piped in. "I think it would help if you talked to him. Maybe that will ease the situation a bit."

I've thought of that but Charlie never returns my calls. He calls Bella to make sure no one died and that's it.

"It's a good idea," Ang agreed. "Charlie will cave once you've had a long talk with him. He knows you love her. He just doesn't want her hurt again."

* * *

**Review**


	12. Chapter 12

**Breaking Twilight is nominated for a twifanfictionrec top ten completed fics. Voting Ends June 1st so make sure you go vote :D**

**********Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight, ****Any recognizable songs, TV shows, or people do not belong to me either.**

**Also remember that I do have a polyvore which will show off outfits/people/places..etc. There's a link on my page so check it out :D**

* * *

**Edward**

The party progressed and eventually Bella and her father returned. I seemed to be the only one to notice them. Charlie went to Sue's side and wrapped an arm around her while Bella came back to me and Mac.

"He'll be nice."

"You didn't have to do that." I told her. "He probably thinks I'm a coward."

"He doesn't. He's just..."

"I know." I said, rubbing her back. "Maybe I should talk to him."

"I think you should...just not right now. He's not going back for a couple days, we'll have dinner tomorrow or something."

I nodded.

"Alright time for presents!" Leah announced. "Eli come open your gifts."

"No!" he yelled as he continued to bounce.

"Come on."

"Noooo," he whined

Soon, we had about fifteen other toddlers that joined in on his 'I don't want to leave the bouncy' rally. They bounced up and down and screamed No on the top of their lungs.

"Maybe we should've done presents first." Jake mused.

"Who wants cake?!" Emmett yelled.

And suddenly, everyone decided the bouncy wasn't worth it.

Leah and Jake managed to get the cake monsters to sit down and let Eli to open his presents up first. Eli wasn't that into it but decided to get it over with so he could have some cake.

Of course, that's until he saw what the gift was. It was amusing. He'd open one gift, see how awesome it was and want to play with it right in that moment, it would take a couple minutes to coax him to open another and then the cycle would continue.

Uncle Jasper's gift was the best. Jasper got him a little jeep. Eli was the coolest of his friends that's for sure.

"Now we can have toddler races," Em joked. "Eli verses Jackson. We'll place bets and see who crosses the finish line first."

"That actually sounds fun." Jake agreed.

"You two aren't holding baby races," Leah said, shaking her head.

"Why not? I'll join in," Liam said. "What do you think, Bennie? Want to race?" His two year old nodded and squealed.

"No," Liam's wife, Maggie, chimed in.

"Once my little rider gets old enough, I'm in," I teased, tickling Mac's belly.

"Ah, what the hell. We'll start training her," Bella giggled.

After present time was over, the kids took a seat at the little benches and Leah brought out Eli's mini train cake.

"Happy Birthday, little man," Leah sniffled.

"Baby," Jake groaned.

"I'm sorry, it's just...he's our first little baby. He's two now. Can you believe it?" Leah started to sob.

"I'm recording this, you know," Rosalie reminded her gently.

"I can't help it."

Leah's cries made Aiden upset and he started to whimper and squirm about in Jake's arms.

"I'm sorry, honey."

"Are you pregnant again?" Rosalie asked.

Angela smacked her.

"What? Some girls do get pregnant before or right after their six week checkup."

"She's not...you're not right?" Jake questioned.

"No, you du-dude," she quickly rephrased, glancing at the kids. "It's just a big day."

"Guys never understand, sweetie," Tanya told her, rubbing her shoulder.

"Eat?" Eli questioned.

"Yeah, go ahead buddy." Eli used both hands and tore into his cake. Some of his friends even decided to get in on it.

Two year olds were amusing.

And also a little scary.

After cake and presents were over, the kids returned to the bouncy houses until they were dead on their feet. One by one their parents gathered them up and took off.

Eventually it was just our main crew left. Eli and Jackson were just as pooped as the rest of the kids but refused to leave the main bouncy house. They literally fell asleep in it.

We left them where they were while we cleaned up the backyard. And by cleaning I mean, the guys and I happily volunteered to get rid of the food.

"Dude, you did not just eat the last chicken wing." Emmett whined.

"What?" I asked with my mouthful. "I'm hungry."

"You were hovering around it most of the morning." he complained.

I shrugged, "You know I have a soft spot for barbeque wings."

"You're an a-s-s," he spelled out.

I laughed. He responded by spraying me with a toy water gun. It hit me but a few drops hit Mac. My little girl's face contorted into what I would call an evil expression.

"Well, that's Edward's kid for sure," Em laughed.

"Don't spray my baby with a water gun," I warned, cuddling her close. She relaxed and wrapped her fist around my thumb.

That's my girl.

"Can we have your attention?" Sue asked.

"Sure, what's up?"

Bella came to stand behind me and looked at her parents.

"Well, Charlie was at work a couple weeks ago and he got a special case. Two little girls were pulled from a home, the home of that dreadful Miss. Lance..."

"I always hated her," Angela piped in. "She gave away a penny for halloween."

"Remember she almost beat that kid with a baseball bat because he crashed his bike in her yard?"

"Dude, that was classic. She just comes running out screaming and waving a bat," Angela laughed. "That kid...he pissed himself..."

"Geez."

"She's a class A bitch," Charlie glowered. "She was always reporting little things and threatening to take things into her own hands. Recently her daughter and her husband passed..."

"She had kids?" Bella asked surprised.

"Yes...anyway..." Sue continued somewhat frustrated. "Her daughter has kids, two of them. A little four year old and a twelve year old. Mrs. Lance was given custody but she...she..." Sue grew angry. "She was too handsy with them. She gave those poor children marks and..."

"Oh my God."

"We took them out of the home," Charlie said, holding Sue close. "We contacted child services and I guess those kids went through a couple homes before Mrs. Lance decided to take them. They already had a social worker and everything. She was atrocious too."

"Long story short, Charlie and I offered to take the girls...We're going to court next week and we'll see how it plays out. I'm hoping they'll let us adopt the girls."

"But your old," Seth blurted out.

"Seth?!" Both Leah and Bella smacked him on the back of the head.

"Ow, sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that you two finally got rid of us. Don't you want to bask in the empty nest thing for a while?"

"If I wasn't this old, I would have more kids," Sue admitted. "I love being a mother and Charlie loves being a father. We're excited to have the girls come home with us."

"Me too," Bella said, supportively. "What are their names? What do they look like?"

"The youngest, the four year old, is Jordyn and the eldest, the twelve year old, is Nevaeh. They both have brown eyes, dark skin, and the cutest curly black hair I have ever seen."

"I can't wait to meet them," Leah said. "I hope everything works in your favor."

I was happy for them. I just remained quiet because I felt like voicing anything during Charlie's news would ruin it for him.

* * *

**Review**


	13. Chapter 13

**Breaking Twilight is nominated for a twifanfictionrec top ten completed fics. Voting Ends June 1st so make sure you go vote :D**

**********Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight, ****Any recognizable songs, TV shows, or people do not belong to me either.**

**Also remember that I do have a polyvore which will show off outfits/people/places..etc. There's a link on my page so check it out :D**

* * *

**Bella**

It was a good day.

Eli had a blast, I had a blast. I did have a small talk with my dad that did put a damper on things but only for a while. He promised to be nice, well no he promised to ignore him.

I hated that two of my most favorite people hated each other.

My dad hates Edward because of what he did. He literally begged me not to get back with him but I love him. It hurts being away from him. If I'm willing to forgive him, to learn how to trust him again, then my dad should support my choice.

It hurt a lot.

He apologized to me for upsetting me but told me that he didn't like it and that he was worried.

I pushed the anger and hurt I felt aside and enjoyed the rest of Eli's birthday party.

It's hard not to smile around cute little toddlers.

And then my father and stepmom told me they were hoping to adopt to kids. I was happy for them. All of us moved out to Cali, even Seth found a place out here. They're all alone in Washington most of the time.

And plus, helping kids in need is important. It's very important actually. I would definitely step up to take in kids if they were being treated poorly.

"Seriously, that's great," I told Dad as I hugged him. "I promise Edward, Mac, and I will drop by after I get back from promos."

"Or...you and Mackenzie could come alone."

"Dad," I sighed, shaking my head.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I just can't help it. You'll understand when Mackenzie gets older."

I nodded, "You still coming over tomorrow?"

"Yep."

"And you promise to be nice?"

"Just for you," he said, pulling me into a hug. "I'll even throw in a 'hello'."

"Aw, for me?" I teased. "You're so kind."

"Kind is my middle name." He pulled back and kissed me on the cheek

"Mac is changed and ready to go," Edward told me as he showed me our daughter, already bundled up in her car seat and fast asleep.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Edward," Dad nodded in his direction and took off.

"Wow," Edward said, somewhat surprised.

"He's trying." I said, rubbing his arm. "I'm sure talking to him one on one will help a lot too."

I know Edward has tried to talk to him before but my dad is stubborn, I get it from somewhere, and refused to answer Edward's calls. Even I asked him to just listen to him but my dad wants no part of him.

Tomorrow though. He has no were to run. The least he could do was hear Edward out.

"I have no idea what to say."

"The truth?" I suggested. "I mean he knows about everything that happened between us."

Edward grimaced. "Everything?"

"Everything," I confirmed. "It's easy to talk to my dad. I was raised to come to him when I have problems."

"I don't blame you. I would've gone to my dad if...if I talked to them during that time."

Sometimes it's easy to forget that Edward ignored everyone, not just me. Carlisle and Esme were on the edge of their seats as they anxiously prayed that he would call. I can't imagine how it would feel if Mac ever did something like that.

I'd probably have a heart attack.

Esme is a lot clingier nowadays, and I don't blame her a bit. She calls a lot more, we even Skype sometimes, and when we were on tour we vacationed in Washington with them while I was still pregnant.

She hated seeing us leave, especially Edward.

"Hey, it's okay," I told him. I saw he was getting upset.

"I just...I hate myself, you know."

"Don't. We all make mistakes," I said as I hooked Mac's carrier into the base.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course," I answered.

"Why did you forgive me?" he asked, leaning in.

"I love you, I cared about you, still do. When it first happened, I was...I hated you. I wanted nothing to do with you but at the same time I did. I hated myself for still caring but the heart wants what the heart wants. That's why I'm with you today."

He sighed and dropped his forehead on mine, "Do you ever regret it? Your dad hates it, a lot of other people hate it."

"I don't regret it," I said, grabbing the hair at the nape of his neck and pulling him closer. "I love you, I want to be with you." I laughed. "I think...I think I knew the moment I met you that we would end up together."

He grinned, "I remember that day. So many shitty additions and then this beautiful brunette comes on stage and blows me away..."

"And then she blows you away again that night." I giggled.

"How could I forget?" Edward asked. "That next morning, I was amazed that you were cool with just brushing it off...I think that made you want me even more, no I know it did."

"Did you ever think you would fall in love with me?"

"I was scared that I might."

"Me too, I was scared of guys like you..."

"And look what happened."

I groaned and pulled away from him, "Way to ruin the moment. We've had such a good day, Don't ruin it, love." I said, patting him on the cheek. "We'll go home, you can take a bath and a nap...maybe call Dr. Davis."

"I'll be fine but a nap sounds good."

I could agree with that.

Unfortunately, it didn't work out that way. Baby girl was up by the time we got home and she was not in a good mood. Even after I fed and changed her, she still wouldn't fall back asleep.

She stopped screaming, Thank Goodness, but she wasn't budging on the whole take a nap thing.

Surprisingly enough, once Edward laid with her on his chest, she relaxed and just laid there. It was then that I saw a smile.

"Oh my God," I gasped.

"What?" Edward asks with wide eyes.

"She's smiling...look..." Mac grinned lazily as she lounged on her daddy's chest. She is such a daddies girl.

"I told you it wasn't gas."

I pouted, "But she wasn't smiling for me."

"She's probably smiling at me first because she knows she'll being saying mama first."

I laughed, "She's smart but she's not that smart, not yet anyway." I kissed Mac's nose and took my phone out so that I could capture this epic moment. "Can you smile again, baby girl? Just a little one for mommy?" I waited patiently and eventually a little smile graced her face.

I took about six hundred pictures of her.

And after Edward decided that was enough, I shouted my excitement on all the social networks I had an account with.

'My baby girl just smiled for the first time!' was my twitter update.

When I first got a twitter, I hated it. I noticed a lot of people attacking me, especially during my months of dating James, but there were also so many nice people. I get millions of comments a day about how amazing they think I am and that means more to me than the few sour apples.

Within minutes, I had hundreds of favorites and retweets as well as comments.

"You're popular, baby girl." I told Mac.

"Twitter?" Edward guessed.

"And Tumblr."

I've uploaded one picture of Mac since her birth. I wasn't particularly comfortable with it but sometimes things happen and I just want to show the world.

This was one of those times so I instagram'd a picture of her smiling face and posted the link on my Tumblr and Twitter.

Mac's picture has been posted out there by other sources. I know Angela, Jasper, even Esme (Who I didn't know had a twitter until recently) upload pictures of her when they hang out with her.

And of course as soon as they're posted, they circled around the web within seconds. I've seen Mac's pictures edited and used in Manips with Edward and I. It was weird but I can't really be pissed about it because I let the pictures go viral.

Speaking of Manips, there are some really good ones out there. I stumbled upon one of Edward and I and wondered when we had that shoot, that's how good it was.

Most of the pictures Mackenzie is in is a manip of all three of us since we've never had a formal photo shoot with all of us. Edward and I were offered a lot of money for the first photos of her but we turned it down.

I find it funny that people get angry about it as well.

We did have a photo shoot with her coming up soon but it was a private photographer that we hired for her newborn pictures. I've met her once, at a party, and Veronica seems lovely so I'm hoping she won't just release them but you never know.

* * *

**Review**


	14. Chapter 14

**Breaking Twilight is nominated for a twifanfictionrec top ten completed fics. Voting Ends June 1st so make sure you go vote :D**

**********Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight, ****Any recognizable songs, TV shows, or people do not belong to me either.**

**Also remember that I do have a polyvore which will show off outfits/people/places..etc. There's a link on my page so check it out :D**

* * *

**Edward**

"Okay, everything is done," Bella told me as she entered our bedroom. "Well, mostly everything. The lasagna still needs a few minutes but you don't have to do anything to it. I'm going to...Babe, what are you wearing?"

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Are you going to a red carpet event? Did I miss the invite?" she asked.

"I'm just trying to look good."

"Edward, you don't need to impress my dad." she said, handing me our daughter. "Plus, a pair of jeans and a t-shirt would go over much better. You just look like you're trying too hard."

I sighed. "He'll be able to see right through me, won't he?"

She nodded.

"Fine. I might as well dress comfortable if I'm going to be ridiculed in my own home."

"He'll be on his best behavior," Bella promised. "I had a long chat with him the other day at the party."

"You shouldn't have had to."

"I really did." she sighed. "He wouldn't talk to you so I had too. Tonight, I'm making sure he talks to you. I'll even lock you two in a room together and threaten not to feed you two until you kiss and make up."

"Your father would gladly starve."

She grimaced, "True."

"The least I can do is talk, he doesn't have to respond, just listen." At the very least, he'll hear me out. I know he'll pretend he's not listening but I know him. He'll be analyzing every word and every move I make.

I was okay with that, as long as I got to talk to him. I was past the point of hoping to be his friend, I'd settle for him not glaring at me whenever I enter a room.

"I'm sorry," Bella sniffled. "I never should've talked to him about what happened...I was stupid..."

"It's not your fault," I said, pulling her close. I buried my face in her strawberry scented hair and sighed. "You're close to him, I get it. You don't have to apologize for that."

"But some things didn't need to be said...I just...I don't know what I thought I'd accomplish by spilling my guts to him."

"Did it make you feel better?"

She nodded, "Yeah, it made me feel a lot better."

"That's all that matters."

"You're pretty damn perfect, you know."

"Hardly," I said, kissing her forehead. "Why don't you go shower? I'll clean our munchkin up."

"Is that her?" she asked, wrinkling her nose. "Oh Thank God. I honestly thought that was me."

I chuckled and shooed her into the bathroom.

I took my other girl back to her bedroom to get cleaned up.

"Whoa!" I still don't comprehend how something so small can give off such a horrifying smell. It was pretty bad, not to mention it somehow traveled up her back.

A simple wipe down wasn't enough anymore. I decided to use one of the spare bathrooms to give her a quick bath. Once she had her neutral baby scent back, I brought her back to her room and changed her into the first thing my hands touched, which just so happened to be a white and yellow dress.

By that time, Bella was done so I handed Mac back to her and went to clean up the mess. I wiped down the changing table and threw out her shitty clothes. They were white, well they were at some point. I didn't see how a simple rinse in the washer would save them.

"Daddy did a good job picking out your outfit," I heard Bella coo. "I'm surprised, but don't tell him that."

"Heard it," I called back to her.

"No you didn't," was her response.

Rolling my eyes at her silliness, I joined her in the living room. She had propped Mac up on the couch and was taking back to back photos of her. Mac sat there sucking on her fist. I swear we have one of the tamest babies ever.

"Babe, I think that's enough. In fact, you've taken enough to put together a video."

Bella blushed, "She's just so cute. I can't help it."

"I know but let's cut back on the pictures. Instead of a hundred and fifty, why don't we go down to fifty?"

She laughed, "Right, I shouldn't be taking so many pictures when she's not even moving all that much yet."

I nodded in agreement.

"One more." Bella snapped another picture as the doorbell sounded.

I scooped Mac up and plopped down on the couch with her. So, I was being a coward and trying to hide behind my daughter. I can't help it. I'm just trying to build the nerves to talk to him.

I thought all night about what I should say but I came up blank, and I still do. I don't know what to say that could make his attitude toward me change.

"There's my granddaughter!" Sue squealed. "Aw, look how adorable you two look." Sue grinned at me. Unlike Charlie, Sue actually still liked me. "Do you mind if I snag the little one from you for a while?"

I shook my head and held Mac up to Sue.

"Dad, why don't you sit with Edward and watch sports or something? Sue and I will be in the kitchen."

"I'll join you two..."

"Sit," both Bella and Sue glowered.

Charlie's shoulders slumped as he dropped himself down in the recliner.

To ease the awkwardness a bit, I did turn the TV on. Both Charlie and I sat in silence while we watched a crap horror flick on SyFy. The movie really didn't help ease any tension, in fact I felt it growing by the second.

I had to say _something_, anything.

"Have you seen this before?"

What? That's all I could come up with.

"Mhm," Charlie hummed.

"Oh."

And it's back to being awkward.

"So, how's work?" I asked.

"Fine."

I sighed.

Come on, Edward. Be a fucking man.

"Can I just...apologize? I don't know." I gripped my hair in frustration. "This hostility you have towards me is..."

"...Much deserved," Charlie finished.

"I know," I said. "I don't blame you but giving me the cold shoulder every time I come around is childish."

Charlie glared at me. I almost expected lasers to shoot out of his eyes and dissolve me.

Maybe I shouldn't have called his actions childish.

"I mean...I'm with Bella, I have a daughter with her...as much as you want me to go away, I'm not." I said. "I'm here for good...or until she finds someone better."

"How noble," Charlie grunted. "I don't believe it for a second. You wouldn't let her go, you didn't the first time around. You just had to keep coming back and ruining her."

I grimaced.

"Yeah, she told me all about your behavior."

"It wasn't me..."

"Bull," Charlie growled.

"I was..."

"I know what you were on." he cut me off. "And I hate that you put all the blame of your actions on drugs."

"I wouldn't have done half the things I did without being on something," I argued.

"You want to know why I hate you so much?" Charlie asked. "I hate you because I know that once drugs enter your body, you can always relapse. You'll remember how good it felt and you'll destroy it all over again."

"I'm not going to do that ever again." I said, frustrated. "I don't drink anymore, which is what led me to try it the first time. Given, I wasn't piss drunk like I usually got so I did have some control. I was...I was tired but I wanted to celebrate. That's no excuse, I know."

"And here I thought you didn't have a brain."

"No matter how much you hate me Charlie, I'll always hate myself more," I whispered. "Bella was everything to me, she still is, and when I lost her...it was the most painful thing I have ever felt in my life. Did I do anything to fix it? No. I let myself dig a deeper hole and unfortunately, I dragged Bella down with me. Did I know how badly she was taking things? No, I should've but I didn't. Did I realize that I wasn't the only one falling apart and that more weight was being placed on Bella's shoulders? No. Do I wish I could take it all back? Hell yes. I'd do it in a heartbeat."

Despite how amazing things were in my life right now, I still pray that God let me wake up the day of our first show and let me change everything. My therapist and Bella are constantly telling me to stop but it's not something that can be easily broken.

"I can't though. I just have to move forward. I'm clean, sober, and I have my beautiful girlfriend back and an adorable daughter. I'm so fucking lucky."

I glanced at Charlie and saw him staring at me with pursed lips. He didn't look angry nor did he look happy. I'm taking that as a good sign, at least he wasn't burning a hole in my forehead anymore.

"You're living a life full of stress," Charlie finally stated. "You're a celebrity. You have people hounding you constantly. You have tours, photo shoots, and whatever else is in your busy schedule. My point is there are so many things in your life that can push you to the point of relapsing. Do you understand why I'm worried about my daughter?"

I nodded, "I do."

"What's going to stop you from going back to cocaine?" he asked. "And if you by chance do relapse, what will stop you from hurting my daughter? Both physically and mentally."

"I'd never touch her."

"I've heard that before." Charlie scuffed. "What happened when Bella found out about your little habit? What did you do?"

I closed my eyes as images of that night flashed before my eyes.

All I remember was being so angry that everything went red. I charged at Bella, demanding she give it back, and I remember almost hitting her.

I flinched.

"I've seen guys on drugs. I see their girlfriends too. I see them bruised and battered, saying that he didn't mean it and that it's not him..." his hands clenched into fists. "If I ever found out that you put a hand on my daughter, my granddaughter, overdosing would be the least of your worries."

"I would never touch her," I bitterly said. "And I'll never go near drugs again. Ever. I don't care if you believe me or not, that's how it's going to be. I'm not fucking up my life again..." I looked back at him. "All I want is for us to be friends...hell, not even that. I just don't want to feel like an unwanted intruder whenever you're around. That's not a good thing for Mackenzie to witness and it saddens Bella. She cares about us a lot, were two of her favorite men and she hates to see us so cold toward each other."

He sighed.

"Dinner is ready," Bella said, tentatively. "I'm glad to see you're both alive."

"Edward and I can be civil," Charlie said as he stood up and stretched. "We were just talking about hitting the batting cages the next time he's in Seattle."

Bella's eyes lit up," That's great. I'm glad you two are trying to work it out."

As Bella headed back in the kitchen, Charlie looked in my direction and sighed. "I think it'd be a good idea to "bond" or whatever. I have to build the trust up somehow."

"I'm willing to do whatever." I was genuinely happy. I liked Charlie a lot before my world went to shit. He was like a second father to me so I was glad he was giving me a chance to redeem myself.

"Even submit to random drug screenings?" he questioned.

"I already do that. My therapist says it sometimes helps former users." I said quietly as I rubbed the back of my neck.

"I was teasing but..." he awkwardly clapped me on the back. "Good for you. You're trying much harder then I realized."

* * *

**Review**

**MysteryReader: Your review cut off halfway during your question so I don't know who you're asking about.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm sorry for not updating in a while. I don't have a good excuse either. I had this chapter half written for a while but I got absorbed in writing my other fic Silent moments. I planned to update everything today but then I got wrapped up in writing the next chapter for this story that I didn't have time to finish the others. The days still young so you never know.**

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, songs, movies, books belong to their respectable owners. I just borrow them to play with.**

* * *

**Edward**

Dinner was good, a little awkward but still good. I didn't receive one glare from him and he even tried to engage me in conversation. It was a small conversation, mainly having to do with how I had taken to parenting but it was a start.

Now that he's trying to wrap his head around all that I've told him, he seems to be warming up to me a little more. I can honestly say that I see us getting back to where we used to be.

Of course, it wouldn't be overnight, it would take a little while for him to fully come to terms with things but it would eventually happen.

I have to say, I see where he's coming from. If someone ever wronged Mac in the way that I wronged Bella, I would've murdered him and then brought him back to life only to murder him again.

Having a daughter made me think of things in a different light. Most times, I see things in a brighter light but there are times-mainly when I think of any future suitors coming around- that I think of things in a bad light. Like how to murder and hide a body successfully. Drastic? Yes but I'm a father.

I'm supposed to be a little drastic sometimes.

"Thank you for having us," Sue said, kissing my cheek. "It was lovely."

"You need to come down again soon," Bella said, hugging her. "And definitely bring the girls. I can't wait to meet them."

"I'm sure they'll be thrilled to meet you," Sue laughed. "Especially the oldest. I hear she's a diehard Breaking Twilight fan."

"We'd be honored to surprise her," I said and Bella nodded in agreement.

"We'll set something up soon," Charlie said, hugging Bella. "Be careful on your trip," he looked at me. "And you...good luck. You're gonna need it. A whole week with a month old," he shook his head. "This one-" he nodded to Bella. "was a handful."

"Mac is quite easy," I mused, glancing over at Mackenzie. She lay in her swing, sound asleep.

"I still can't figure out how she's such a laidback baby. Bella sure as hell wasn't, and I hear from your folks that you weren't either."

"I know, it's shocking," Bella laughed. "But I ain't complaining."

"Most don't," Sue giggled. "We better get on the road, Charlie."

"Alright," Charlie sighed. "Take care...all of you," he said, giving me an awkward one-armed hug.

"You too," I said. "Call us when you get back to Forks."

Charlie nodded, "Will do."

I watched them walk to their car and drive off before I shut and locked the front door. Bella, in the meantime, took Mac back to her room and put her to bed.

Exhausted, I headed to my room and stripped down to my boxers before collapsing face first in bed.

"Nice view," I heard Bella giggle before she smacked my ass.

I laughed and rolled over.

Bella looked so happy, she always does but there was an extra sparkle in her eyes.

"It was a good dinner," Bella sighed, plopping down next to me. "Dad is trying. What did you say to him?"

"Just told him the truth," I said. "I told him how I felt about you, how I hated what I had done, and how all we can do is move forward."

"Now if only you'd follow that advice," Bella said, pointedly.

I sighed, "I'm trying."

"You are," she agreed. "I'm pooped," she yawned. "And tomorrow I have to spend all day packing."

"When does your flight leave?" I asked.

"Tomorrow at six," she sighed. I could already see the tears filling in her eyes. This would be the first time she was going to be leaving Mackenzie and for a week.

She wasn't thrilled and frankly, neither was I. I was scared shitless about being alone with my month old daughter but it couldn't be that bad...can it?

Nah, I'm sure I'll be fine. Plus, it's only a week-seven days. That's nothing.

"You'll be fine," I said, rubbing her back. "We'll Skype every day, every hour that you aren't busy if that helps."

She sniffled, "A little. Do you mind if she sleeps in our bed tonight?"

I shook my head and Bella jumped up and went to get Mac. I took that time to take the dozen or so pillows off our bed-I hate those things- and pull the covers back.

Bella returned with Mac, she was still sleeping soundly despite being moved twice.

She looked so much like Bella already. You could see it in her face shape, her pouty lips, and of course her ears. Her eyes are still blue but they are getting a few specks of green in them. I'm almost a hundred percent sure that she'll have my green eyes. As for her hair, I still wasn't sure.

I know sometimes that babies born with blonde hair can have it turn brown so it could go either way. Personally, I don't mind either way. Bronze or Brown, she'll still be perfect to me.

Having Mac in bed with us was like having a sound machine in the room. Her little sounds were oddly calming. Earlier this week, after a particularly frustrating session with my therapist, I came home and just listened to her sleep.

Call me weird, it truly works.

Of course, Bella and I don't always keep her in bed with us. Only on nights that she had a rough time getting to sleep or on the nights, she decides that she doesn't feel like being anywhere but in our arms.

At first, I was scared to death that I was going to squish her, because I can be a roller, but I think even subconsciously I just know where she is and don't roll of her.

"I know it's just a week but it feels like forever," Bella pouted. "I just got her."

"A month ago," I chuckled, earning myself a glare. "Sorry."

"A month is hardly long enough," she sighed, trailing her finger softly down her cheek. "She'll forget me."

"Babe, it's only seven days. She won't forget you, I promise."

"What if she does something great and I miss it?"

"I'll record it," I said. "Or you can always refer to the live stream that I'll set up for you," I joked.

"Okay." She still sounded depressed.

"It'll be okay," I said. "It's a break, kind of."

"It's not exactly my type of break," she laughed. "Being stuck in front of paps and in and out of interviews all day, so relaxing."

"True. How many bodyguards are going with you?"

"Just one."

"I think you should take two," I frowned. "Maybe three."

"I'll have Rose, Angela, and Maria with me at all times. No one messes with them."

"Paps mess with them as well. They're all famous just by association." Even Angela has gained a celebrity status in the recent months-she was Bella's best friend which meant that she was gold in the eyes of many gossip rags.

"I don't want to leave you without anyone," Bella said, shaking her head. "You have the most precious cargo to cart around for a week."

"I'll be fine," I said, rolling my eyes. "Plus, I probably won't leave the house without the guys so that's like extra security right there."

"I'll take Demetri _and_ Vince," she finally said. "You sure you can manage without them?"

I scuffed.

She smirked, "Okay, it's not you I'm worried about, it's the papparazzi."

She really didn't have to worry about me. I could handle myself just fine but the poor sucker that upsets my daughter wouldn't be so lucky.

It was a late night for us both. Bella fought off her exhaustion and stayed up cuddling our daughter. She hardly let me touch her-though I understood completely- which meant that she took all Mac feeding and diaper changes.

I finally fell asleep around one thirty in the morning and for the first time since we brought Mac home, I slept for a good seven hours straight. I woke up refreshed and feeling like I could take on the world.

Unfortunately, the same couldn't be said for Bella. She was dead on her feet when I found her in the kitchen nursing a cup of coffee. Mac was in her bouncer smiling brightly as she stared at the dangling toys.

"Did you sleep at all?" I asked, worried.

"Mhm, I got an hour," she confirmed.

I groaned, "Bella."

"I'm sorry," she pouted. "I just...it's hard knowing that I have to leave her behind in less than five hours. I don't know how I'm going to make it."

"You'll do fine," I said, rubbing her thigh. "With as busy as you'll be, you'll hardly realize we're gone."

She made a face but didn't argue.

"And I already told you, we'll be on Skype whenever you want us to be."

"I thought we were having a live stream," she teased, smiling a bit.

"Ah, yes. How could I forget," I smiled. "We'll do whichever."

Bella nodded and stared down into her cup of coffee. "It's only a week...seven days...I can do it."

"You can," I encouraged.

She nibbled on her bottom lip and glanced at me, "How about you? Can you handle a week alone with a four week old?"

I scuffed, "Pssh, of course I can. It's easy."

Bella laughed. "It's not even easy with two of us. God help you when it's just you alone."

She was so right. Even with two of us we were sometimes overwhelmed, I wasn't sure how it would be when it was just me looking after Mac twenty-four seven this week.

But I was going to make it or die trying. Okay, that's a bit dramatic-I know. I just wanted Bella to see that we would be okay without her. Maybe that would prompt her to take some more small vacations when she needs them-because God knows she deserves them.

I don't think she's had more than a couple of minutes to herself since we got signed. Between recording, touring, my bullshit, Jasper's bullshit, Acting, Touring again, and now a baby...it's a lot for one person to shoulder.

"You'll watch out for Daddy, right Mac?" Bella asked our daughter as she grasped her little foot.

Mac was too busy look at her fist as she held it in front of her face.

"I think she's going to be distracted by the fact that she has limbs," I chuckled watching her stare at it in wonder.

"Probably," Bella giggled.

We spent the majority of the morning getting Bella's stuff packed up for her flight tonight. What would've taken a normal person about ten minutes to do took Bella about three hours. Rosalie was strict when it came to what Bella was allowed to wear during promos and gave her a lists of 'dos and dont's'. I told Bella to fuck what Rosalie says and just wear what she wants too.

No one will think any different of her because she opts to wear jeans, a t-shirt, and sneakers instead of dresses, blouses, and stilettos. Bella begs to differ but eventually takes my advice and repacks her suitcase with things that she likes to wear.

And yes, that included several of my shirts.

When we finished packing, Bella and I relaxed on the couch with Mackenzie. We played with her and made silly faces trying to get her to smile but our daughter was a being miss grumpy pants this afternoon. She gave us both blank looks-looks that sort of resembled 'get out of my face'- and remind quiet.

I think even she sensed that something would change tonight.

Mac grew progressively crankier as the hours passed. Bella blamed herself because she made her skip her nap just so that she could spend a few extra hours with her. Eventually, Bella rock her to sleep and put her in her bed.

Which left us with some alone time.

We made out like two horny teenagers until our lips were swollen and red and after that, I held her close while we watched Futurama reruns. This was the life-seriously, it can't get better.

By the time Rosalie and the rest of the girls arrived, Bella wasn't as sad or nervous anymore. She was pretty relaxed-she was talking with the girls about how she couldn't wait to see this or that during the promos- until Demetri and Vince arrived.

I could tell she was about to burst into tears as they carried her bags out to the car.

"This is it," she whispered against Mac's head.

"Only for a week," I said, softly. "Remember what I said. You'll be so busy, you'll hardly remember we're not there."

She nodded and took a deep breath, "I love you, baby girl. I'll be back before you know it, okay?"

Mac cooed.

"I'll miss you too," Bella sniffled, handing Mac to me. "A lot."

"I'll miss you as well," I said, pulling her close. "I love you."

Bella turned her head and our lips met for a quick kiss, "I love you more."

I gave her a crooked grin and shook my head, "Impossible."

With one final kiss to both Mac and I, Bella was off. I followed her outside but she didn't turn back-I'm sure if she did, she'd just run straight back to us.

"Bye, mommy," I said, waving Mac's hand. "See you soon."

I could see Bella's bottom lip trembling through the tinted windows and it broke my heart.

"Let's blow her a kiss so she gives us a smile," I brought Mac's hand to her mouth and pretended she was throwing a kiss to Bella.

It worked.

As the car started to drive away, Bella grinned at us.

"It's just us, Mackenzie," I said, staring down at my daughter. She whimpered and moved her face closer to my chest. "Yeah, I already miss her too."

* * *

**The next chapter is EdwardPOV then it'll be Bella and then it'll probably go back to Edward.**

**Review :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, songs, movies, books belong to their respectable owners. I just borrow them to play with.**

* * *

**Edward**

Night one was...horrible.

I never realized how great it was to have someone here to alternate feedings and changing's with until I was alone.

Mackenzie's schedule was still all over the place before Bella left but it seemed even worse now. It's like she knew Bella was gone and she didn't like it at all.

Instead of sleeping a good two or three hours at a time, she was only sleeping and hour and a half at a time. Most of the time she wasn't wet or hungry, it was an 'I demand to be held' cry.

Eventually, I brought her back to my room and let her sleep beside me. That was around four and by that time I was dead tired. On the plus side of things, she wore herself out as well by that time and managed to sleep a solid three hours.

She managed to wake up before I did and just laid there for God knows how long. All I know was that when I opened my eyes, she was smiling at the ceiling and kicking her legs wildly.

"Someone's happy," I grinned, tickling her tummy. "How can that be when you had a rough night?"

She just smiled at me.

Our morning was very relaxed, I fed her and changed her before fixing myself a simple breakfast of cereal. Mackenzie chilled on the couch with me while I ate. We watched cartoons together. Well I watched cartoons, she was too absorbed with her hands.

After breakfast, we continued to lounge on the couch until she got fussy. I then spent the next hour and a half trying to get her to laugh while I made funny faces and talked to her in a silly voice.

It's weird how I use to think that people who talked to their kids as if they sucked in some helium were idiotic. Now I'm doing the exact same thing just because it brings a smile to my baby girl's face.

"You know what we should do?" I asked, dropping the silly voice. "We should video chat with mommy. She's probably going nuts by now." I propped Mac up on my thigh with her back and head resting against my chest and dialed Bella's number.

It should be around eight pm or so where she is so I'm hoping I'm not interrupting her-whether it be her sleeping or dinner.

As it was dialing, I shifted to reach for my drink and Mac rolled. I dropped my phone and quickly caught her with an alarmed curse.

I almost dropped my daughter.

And father of the year away goes to...anyone dad but me.

"Are you okay, honey? Daddy didn't mean to do that," Mac looked unaffected by the whole thing and stared over my shoulder.

"Edward? Edward?"

"Shit," I leaned down-this time making sure Mac was securely in my arms-and scooped up my phone. "Hey, love."

"What happened?" she asked, staring at me in worry.

"Nothing," I lied.

"I heard you apologizing to her," she said, glaring.

"I just shifted the wrong way and she almost fell onto the couch face first." I admitted. "But she's cool."

Bella looked like she didn't know if she should laugh or lecture me. I was hoping for the first choice and thankfully, that's what I got.

"And people think I'm the klutz," Bella said, giggling. "She didn't hit anything, did she?"

"Nah, I caught her quickly," I assured her. "Plus, I don't think it would've hurt her if she fell over from this height."

"That's not an excuse to drop her," Bella warned.

I rolled my eyes, like an rational father would just drop their baby from a small height just for the hell of it. "Damn, well my plans for the evening are ruined. What if I strap a little helmet on her?"

Mac whimpered.

"She's against it," Bella said. "Hi, baby girl! Do you miss me? I miss you and daddy lots already."

"I miss you too mommy," I narrated "I didn't let daddy get any sleep last night because of it."

"Aw, she didn't?"

"Nope, she was up every half hour," I said, grimacing. "She finally settled down when I let her sleep in bed with me."

Bella frowned, "That's not like her. She hasn't done that since we first brought her home. Does she have a fever? Should I come home? I'm okay with that..."

"Don't even think about it Bella," I heard Rosalie yell from somewhere in the room.

"If my baby is sick, I'm going home," Bella yelled back. "Just wait until you're a mom, Rose. You'll understand."

"She's fine," I said, touching her forehead. "She's not running a fever. I think she's just smarter than we give her credit for."

"I promised myself I wouldn't cry but you're making it hard," Bella sniffled. "I miss her...I miss you...I hate promos."

I chuckled, "Have you ever started yet?"

"No but that's beside the point." Bella giggled, wiping under her eyes. "I start in a couple hours actually. I'm so not looking forward to it."

Mackenzie cooed

"Mackenzie says enjoy it, make it like a mini vacation." I said, moving the camera closer to our daughter. "You deserve it, mommy." Mac gurgled her agreement.

"I will try."

"And don't forget to bring back presents."

Bella laughed so hard she snorted, "You're such a kid sometimes, Edward."

"It's a rule when visiting a new place," I said. "Just read the law of vacationing."

"I'll get right on that," she giggled and then sighed. "I have to get going. Promise me you'll Skype me tonight?"

"I'll Skype you tonight," I said. "Maybe you can give me a little strip tease after I put this little one down?"

She winked, "I guess you'll just have to wait until tonight to see."

And suddenly, I couldn't wait until tonight.

Bella has been weird about letting me see her body post baby. She has stretch marks she says and sometimes she says she feels flabby. Like that'll deter me.

She's beautiful to me, always will be.

Just wait until she gets that clearance from her doctor, I'd show her how beautiful I think she is.

"French lingerie is a great souvenir for me," I hinted.

"Okay but you'd have to wear it," Bella teased. "It's a waste of money otherwise."

"Ha, Ha. I love you but I will never wear a g-string or corset."

"You know in some sex scenes they make you wear a g-string?" Bella told me. "Don't you have one or two in your upcoming movie?"

"Those rumors are true?"

For some reason that made me feel slightly better about the sex scenes, I would have to endure in a couple months. I wasn't really into bearing it all for the camera.

"Yep."

"Are they uncomfortable?"

Bella pursed her lips, "I imagine they're a lot more uncomfortable for guys then they are for girls."

"Probably."

"Bellllllla," I heard Rosalie whine

"Gotta go, babe." Bella sighed. "Looks like I bored her to tears anyway," Bella giggled. I looked down and saw Mac fast asleep. Her head was bowed forward and I'm sure with one wrong move, she'd just tumble. Poor girl's head was a bit on the big side. "I love you, both of you."

"We love you too."

Bella smiled, "Bye."

Night 2 wasn't so bad, at least at first. Mac was a bit energetic and didn't want to fall asleep in her bed or mine but she wasn't screaming her head off like the night before. She would just whimper and give me heartbroken facial expressions.

However, she was a lot more content in my bed. I placed her down on my bed and laid next to her on my stomach. Having her in the room put a damper on the strip tease but It was worth it to not have her screaming her little head off.

It was late-at least late for Mac and I- but we still Skyped with Bella while simultaneously having tmmy time. Bella tried to get her attention numerous times by calling her name and cooing to her but Mac either couldn't make out where it was coming from or couldn't lift her to even check.

A little of both, I assume.

"Mackenzie! I love you!" Bella cooed with a giggle.

Mac's cheeks tightened as she smiled. I smiled down at her and touched her cheek and she slightly tilted her head in my direction.

What she did next amazed both Bella and I.

Bella continued to baby talk to her through Skype, making silly faces and noises even though Mac couldn't see, and Mac went from just laying there to looking like she was struggling to do something.

And then she lifted her head. As fast as her head was up, it was back down but Mac tried again.

"Oh My God!" Bella squealed. "Good job, baby girl! Momma is so proud of you. You guys! Mac just lifted her head!"

Before anyone else could witness her newest achievement, her head fell back down and she let out a cry of frustration.

"Don't give up, sweet girl," I crooned down to her as I softly touched her cheek. She slightly turned her head in my direction and whimpered again. I sat up and brought her into my lap.

Bella sniffled, "You're so smart, baby girl."

"Don't cry, love."

"I can't help it. This sucks," she whispered as tears tumbled down her cheeks.

"It's not too late for us to jump on a plane," I told her. "Say the word and I'll pack up and we'll be there."

She shook her head, "I'm fine...I just have to suck it up. I can do that...maybe...probably not. I'm failing already."

I chuckled, "The first few days are the hardest. I'm sure it'll be easier soon enough."

Bella sighed, "This is the one downside to acting. It's one thing when it's just you, you know? But once you have kids, it doesn't seem worth it because you're missing so much time with them."

"Mac's little, she won't remember this time of her life," I said, shrugging. "And as she gets older, I'm sure she'll be excited to tag along and see all the cool new places. So, you won't miss much with her."

"True...I didn't think of it like that," Bella smiled. "You're smart."

"I've been known to be that from time to time," I joked.

Bella sighed but the smile remained, "I have to go. My day is jam-packed with interviews and my very first premiere."

I nodded, "Have a good time."

"I'll try," she said. "Goodnight." She blew Mac and I a kiss. "I love you two. Oh and Mac-no more big achievements while I'm away," Mac was half-asleep but she managed to give a small smile.

"We love you too." I said, waving Mac's hand at the camera. "Bye."

"Bye, Bye."

The rest of our night was hell. Mac fell asleep shortly after we ended our call with Bella but she woke up a mere two hours later, screaming.

And it wasn't hard to figure out why.

She would cough in between cries-the coughs making her cry louder and harder. I felt her head and she was warm.

"Shit,"

I didn't know what to do.

Did babies normally get sick this young? She was only a month old and spent very little time outside of our home.

What do I do? What do I do?

Step one, don't panic.

I took a deep breath as I bounced Mac in my arms, "Ssh, baby girl. It'll be alright."

Mac's little face was scrunched up and bright red as she wailed at the top of her lungs. My heart broke.

My poor girl.

* * *

**Uh Oh, Mac's sick. **

**Review**


	17. Chapter 17

**It's been forever and day, hasn't it? Sorry for not updating. I've been around but my other stories kinda took over and I was super focused on them. I'm directing my attention back to this story so updates should come faster :D**

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, songs, movies, books belong to their respectable owners. I just borrow them to play with.**

* * *

Edward

Mac was warm and it sent me into a panic. I honestly didn't think babies could get sick this young-at least not with someone so minor as a cold. Doesn't that mean something is wrong?

Just thinking about it made my heart plummet. Nothing seemed off to me. She was a happy baby, very smart too. She couldn't have something seriously wrong could she?

I didn't know, I wasn't a doctor. However, that was a place to start. Since she was so warm and I had no idea what was wrong, I decided to visit the Emergency room.

I called Jake, since he was the closest, and dragged him out to the ER with me and Mac. On the way, he tried to calm me down and tell me that everyone gets sick-doesn't mean it's anything bad.

I wasn't convinced.

"Eli just got over his cold," Jake reminded me. "She probably caught it from him."

I glared out the windshield. "I'll kick you ass..."

"Relax," he chuckled. "The first time they get sick is the worst. I threw up because I was so worried about Eli and Leah..." he shook his head.

"How old was he?"

"Five months, he caught a cold-that's it." Jake said. "And I believe that's what Mackenzie has."

I prayed that was all that was wrong.

"Bella's gonna kill me, she can't even leave for a day without Mac getting sick," I groaned.

"Bella won't blame you," Jake said, rolling his eyes. "It's not like you wished she'd get sick or took her out into the cold for hours at the time...right?"

It was my turn to roll my eyes, "No."

"Then you don't have a problem." he reassured me. "But you will if you don't tell her about this little visit."

I groaned, "You're right."

Bella would beat my ass seven ways to Sunday if she found out from the paps rather than me and that's the last thing I wanted. What time was it in France? I think it's morning, or at least mid morning over there.

I decided I'd give her a quick call while we were waiting for the doctor to see us.

We managed to get into the emergency room without any problems-meaning no pesky paparazzi trying to get in my face...yet. The nurse manning the front desk went slack jawed when she saw Jake and I but quickly composed herself as I stopped in front of her.

"Hi, what can I help you with?"

"My daughter needs to be seen," I explained.

"What seems to be the problem?"

"She's coughing, she's warm...she threw up twice in the last hour," I rambled, glancing down nervously at Mac. She had managed to cry herself to sleep, poor girl, on the car ride over here.

"Did you take her temperature?"

"No," I couldn't find the damn thermometer.

"Alright, well, not a problem. Just fill this out and the nurse will call you in a few minutes."

Jake took the paperwork for me and we found ourselves a chair in the semi empty waiting room. He asked the questions, I gave answers, and he filled it out.

I pulled Mac out of her carrier while he was questioning me about her medical history and tried gently to wake her up. The last thing I wanted was for her to be rudely awakened by the doctor.

When we finished the paperwork, Jake returned it for me while I rocked my now awake daughter to keep her from screaming. She coughed around her pacifier and whimpered but didn't go on a full crying jag.

"She said it should be about ten to twenty minutes before we're called," Jake said, yawning. "So, I'm going to go have a cigarette. I'll be back."

"Okay."

"Want me to call Bell for you?"

"No, I'll do that," I said. "Now, I guess." Jake nodded and took off to have his cigarette-how I wish I could join him. Instead of thinking about my longing for a smoke, I decided to call Bella to let her know.

I knew she'd probably want to jump on a plan and get back home but I was hoping I could talk her out of it. If, by chance, it was nothing major, I could handle it. It was a one person job anyway-if she came home one of us wouldn't be doing anything anyway.

I got her voicemail when I called and left her a non-panicky message. I just told her to call me when she could. Although, if she was able to figure out what time it was here, she'd panic anyway.

I decided to call Rose.

She answered on the second ring.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Is Bella there?"

"She's in an interview, why?"

I sighed, "I need her to call me when she's finished."

"Is everything okay?" Rosalie asked, alarmed.

"I'm at the hospital with Mackenzie."

She gasped, "What happened?"

"Nothing major. She's just coughing...and she's warm so I decided to get some medical advice."

"Oh," she said, sounding much calmer. "Okay, yeah, I'll have her call you as soon as she gets out."

"Don't tell her," I added. "Let me."

"That's probably for the best," Rosalie laughed. "You know if I told her, she'd haul ass to the nearest airport to get home. At least she'd get some reassurance from you."

I nodded, hoping she was right.

Soon enough the nurses called us back and they did all the necessary tests. They weighed her, listened to her heartbeat/her breathing-she sounded a bit congested according to one of the nurses- and then we were placed in a room to wait for the doctor to come see us.

I already knew no matter how empty the waiting room was, the doctor always took eight years and a day to get to you. It made me antsy. I just sat there and thought about what could be wrong-trust me, it's not fun.

Plus Jake wasn't even there to keep me entertained. He was hungry and went to get some McDonalds-he asked if I wanted anything but I told him no.

I tried to keep myself entertained with Mac, even sick she managed to give me a small smile every so often. I talked to her and tickled her belly in hopes to make her laugh. It calmed me down immensely.

I hardly realized how much time had passed until the doctor came in to see her.

And he gave me good-sort of- news. It was nothing major, just a little cold. He couldn't prescribe her anything but gave me a list of things that could help make her comfortable.

But I didn't let him get away that easily. I had about a hundred more questions as to why she got it-was it something I did? Was he a hundred percent sure that it was nothing serious that would affect her down the road.

But he assured me that sometimes it happens-it doesn't mean that something is seriously wrong with her or that we did anything. It just happens.

"If she breaks a hundred and one or so in a fever, bring her back in but for now this is all I can offer you," he said, handing me a little note.

I nodded, wishing he could do more yet happy that she wasn't in any serious trouble, "Thank you."

"Anytime." he said. "A nurse will be back in, in a few minutes."

"Thanks," I said, glancing down at the note he had given me. "You're gonna be alright, baby girl." I said, happily. "I'll get you all better in no time."

She gurgled and pressed her face closer to my chest.

A half an hour later, we were back home and I was more exhausted than ever but I stayed up until Mac decided she wanted to go back to bed-which surprisingly wasn't long. I used that nasal aspirator to clean out her nose and then used the humidifier to help clear her nose and she was out.

Just as I placed her down in bed, my cell phone rang. I froze, expecting Mackenzie to wake up screaming but breathed a sigh of relief when she didn't.

Quickly jogging out of the room, I answered my phone without bothering to look at it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, babe," Bella greeted.

I smiled," Hey."

"What are you doing up so early?" she asked. "If you were hoping for that strip tease, I can't. I'm just about to go to a premiere," she laughed.

"I'm still waiting for that strip tease," I smirked. "But that's not why I called."

"Is something wrong?" she asked, slightly panicked.

"Mackenzie has a little cold," I said. "I took her to the emergency room last night."

"What?!"

"Love, Relax."

"Don't tell me to relax," she hissed. "She's sick...I wasn't there...I'll be home in a few hours, I promise."

"No." I said, firmly.

"No?"

"I can handle this, Bella. The doctor told me it was nothing to worry about."

"She's sick..."

"I'm very aware of that," I said. "But I've got it. It's not like it's a two person job. Even if you were here, one of us would have our hands free."

She sniffled.

"Are you crying?"

"No," she lied.

"I'm not trying to make you feel bad. I just have it," I told her softly. "Trust me. It's a little cold that will pass on its own, okay?"

"Okay," she whispered but I could tell she wasn't okay with it.

"I promise, she's fine. We'll Skype you in the morning...er, afternoon, and you'll see. She's just got a stuffy nose and she's a little warm."

"Edward," she groaned, sounding so sad.

"She'll be fine," I insisted. "Just fine."

"Bella, trust him," I heard Angela say. "If he says it's no big deal, it isn't."

"Thank you."

"You know I trust you," Bella sighed. "But being sick is huge. You hate dealing with sick people. You barely come near me when I get the sniffles."

"That's because I hate being sick." I said. "But I've got this. Don't worry and enjoy yourself out there."

"I'll stay," she grumbled. "But I'm not going to enjoy it. I'll be worrying myself to death while I'm here."

I sighed but I already knew that. At least she was trusting me to manage our sick daughter on my own.

* * *

**Review**


	18. Chapter 18

******Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, songs, movies, books belong to their respectable owners. I just borrow them to play with.**

* * *

**Bella**

"Ah, I love this place," Angela sighed happily as she gazed out the balcony. "It's so beautiful. If I wouldn't miss your moody ass, I'd move here."

"I'm not moody," I grumbled, staring at the picture of Mac and Edward on my phone.

Okay, I was moody. I missed my man and my baby so can you blame me? It was way too soon for me to leave her, or even him for that matter, but I had this promo stuff schedule since before I gave birth to Mac.

I wanted to drop out of it, I figured my costars were more than capable of splitting promos between themselves but Rosalie reminded me that it was unprofessional and to just suck it up and deal.

Easy for her to say.

She didn't have a baby waiting for her at home.

She did have last minute wedding plans but it was easy enough to do while on the road. Mothering on the road wasn't as easy, especially since my baby girl is back in Cali.

I sighed.

Did I mention I missed her?

"Oh, right, my bad," Angela laughed. "Bell, look at the beautiful city. How can you be unhappy with that view?"

"I wish Mac was here," I whined.

"It's seven whole days," she reminded me. "Count it out with me. 1,2,3..."

I glowered at her, "Seven days is a long time to be away from my month old, Ang."

She sighed, "My job is to cheer you up, I was given orders from your DILF."

That amused me, "My what?"

"DILF," Maria replied as she flipped through a magazine. "Daddy I'd like to fuck."

I rolled my eyes, "I know what it means."

"You aren't jealous are you?" Ang asked. "Edward is my obsession. I'll have him one day."

"Dream on." I scuffed. "He's mine."

"We'll see," she said, giggling. "I have no trouble getting the boys." she sighed. "Keeping them however..."

"Oh, not you too," Maria groaned.

"I struggled to keep mine too," I reminded her sadly.

It was a dark time without him, a time that I hated to remember but one that was impossible to forget.

"Oh, no. This isn't going to be one of those days. Get dressed...in something hot and let's go out. We'll sightsee, flirt, pig out on French delicacies...the whole ten yards."

"Pigging out sounds great actually," Angela said. "I want some gelato, let's go get some gelato."

And so I reluctantly got dressed and let the girls drag me out to have some fun. Rosalie declined to join us because she was busy talking-or rather arguing with the florist for messing up her order.

As soon as we heard, we split. Bridezilla was on a warpath and none of us wanted to be in the way.

We stopped to get some ice cream first and then went window-shopping. We were stopped several times for photos and autographs but it was second nature by now.

It's hard to believe that it's been a little under two years since this whole fame thing started. It seems like longer sometimes. But they say the dark days are the ones that feel the longest.

There were so many things about fame that I enjoyed. I loved having my music out there, sometimes the perks were awesome, and the fans were incredible. It was fun having people come up to you and tell you that your music spoke to them on so many levels.

Yeah, that was definitely the best part.

Now if you want to talk about the downsides...well, it would take forever so lets not go into it.

We continued on our cheer us up spree for most of the day and well into the evening. Maria wanted to go out but I was pooped, plus my feet hurt. I had an early morning filled with interviews come morning so I had to get rested up.

But not before I talked to my loves.

Mac was amazing and super cute. She lifted her head, only for a few seconds but it was still a big accomplishment. She tried a couple times before she got fed up and Edward cuddled her.

Watching Edward hold our baby girl was amazing, have I mentioned that lately? He was so tough looking and so...so...serious all the time. And then you see him with her.

He's a different man.

It's beautiful.

And that's why I have about six hundred pictures of the two of them in my phone. To be fair, that's not a lot considering it's only been a month. Don't worry, I have more on my camera back at home...and my laptop, and my desktop.

Okay, so I've taken enough pictures of them to be considered their personal paparazzi but I'm the mom/girlfriend it's okay for me to do it.

After our chat, I fell asleep curled in a ball and missing the two of them desperately.

The next morning I was woken early to get prepared for the first of five interviews today. I think I sat in the makeup chair for about two and a half hours. My ass was numb when they finally let me out of the chair.

After dressing in a boho print bodycon dress, and black heels, I was hurried down to the waiting car. Maria and Angela chose to stay behind, and sleep in. Lucky.

My first interview of the morning was with Klarissa. Her talk show was the French equivalent of the Chelsea Handler talk show back in the states. She was super funny and I had a good time.

My second interview was with both my costars Benjamin and Laurent. It was good to see Benjamin again, I haven't seen him since filming wrapped. We talked a little back stage-he has a girlfriend now, a very pregnant girlfriend that he wanted me to meet later.

It was good to see him so happy.

My second interview went off without a hitch. Although my face was permanetly red from some of the questions. A lot of people were eager to see the film because I go topless-that's for sure.

At the time, I really didn't care but I don't know...it's weird now.

Heck, I probably wouldn't even see the film myself so why let it bother me?

That was a lie, I knew for a fact Maria planned to drag everyone-minus my dad thank God- to see it when it hits theaters. I could always try to weasel out of it by saying we had no babysitter-which was partially true. Who would watch all the kids?

Bingo.

I could just volunteer to babysit while they enjoy themselves.

Although something tells me it wouldn't be that easy.

After another dress change, I was hurried off to another interview. This was another joint interview but Laurent wasn't included in this one. It was just Ben and I.

"It's so good to have you two on my show," Damon, the host, said in a heavy French accent. "Ben, you've been here before but Bella, you're new."

I smiled and nodded, "Yep."

"And this is your first movie, yes?"

"Yeah, my very first but definitely not my last. I had a lot of fun filming."

"I look forward to seeing more from you," he told me with a grin. "My fiancée and I are counting down the days until we get to see this film. We're already big supports and we haven't seen your acting skills yet."

I laughed, "I'm glad I have some fans already. I promise I did good, at least I think so."

"She did," Ben interjected. "She's the bomb. And I'm not just saying that because I got to see her boobs."

The crowd went wild while I blushed furiously.

"Ah, yes. How could I forget you have some rather...racy scenes." Damon looked excited-which was what many of my male interviews got when they remembered. "Was it difficult?"

"Not as difficult as one would think," I said. "Once I'm in the zone, I'm in it. My self-consciousness doesn't matter because my character doesn't have a shred of it."

"And that's what makes her so good," Benjamin said. "She gets really into her characters and brings them to life so easily. I can't wait to work with her again."

"Aw, I can't wait to work with you again either," I said, hugging him.

"Do you two have any films in production?" Damon asked.

"I have a few that I'm scheduled to do but none with her sadly."

"I'm taking a break from filming because of my daughter," I said.

"You had a baby! That's right," Damon gasped. "You couldn't tell. You look amazing."

I blushed, "Thank you."

"How old is she?"

"She just turned a month old," I said. "It sucks to be away from her but I had to get this done."

"You didn't want to bring her?" he guessed.

"She's too young to be carted around from place to place. Maybe when she gets older I'll have her and Edward tag along but for now, I'll be soloing my promos."

There were a few more questions about Mac, Edward-how we were doing? Did the breakup still affect us-things like that. Benjamin was kind enough to steer conversations away from that when he saw I was becoming uncomfortable.

You give them an inch and they try to take a mile, y'know what I mean?

After that interview, I had a premiere and then I had a flight out to my promo stop. Germany, I think. Or was it China? I didn't mesmerize my schedule like I should've but hey, that's what Rosalie is for.

I just wait around to be told where to go.

After getting back to my hotel room, I was once again placed in the makeup chair to get ready for tonight. My makeup was darker and smoky and my hair fell in curls down my back.

My dress was a white and black cap-sleeved dress. It's A-line and the skirt flares out and touches the floor. The sleeves and part of the bodice were embroidered with black lace, making me look elegant.

I really liked it.

My date tonight was Maria. Angela didn't feel like going to the premiere because in the recent months even she earned a celebrity status. The second she was sent the divorce papers, the media knew about it too.

I felt for her, I really did so I let her stay home and watched True blood reruns on TV.

Despite taking her divorce hard, she did way better than I ever did. I wasn't even married to Edward and I broke down big time. I didn't even try to put on a brave face but Angela did.

That's why she's so amazing.

And also why Ben's such an idiot.

Angela is perfect-she's silly, happy, stern, strong.

I remember so many times in the past-and the present-when I wished I could be like her.

"Oh, hey, I almost forget," Rosalie said, pulling me from my thoughts. "You need to call Edward."

"It's like...four there," I said, frowning.

"He's probably still...available."

I narrowed my eyes in suspicion, "What do you know that I don't?"

She averted her gaze, "I don't know what you're talking about. He just asked me to have you call, that's all."

I had an off feeling but pushed it aside and called Edward.

Turns out, my off feeling was right on the money. Mackenzie was sick-sick enough for Edward to decided to take her to the Emergency room.

I decided to fuck the premiere at that point. I wanted to go home and get to my sick little girl but neither Rosalie or Edward would let me. Edward promised he'd be able to handle it himself and Rosalie agreed with him.

In the end, I agreed but already had plans to sneak home anyway. It'd be possible-Rosalie didn't share the same suite so it'd be cake.

"Don't even think about it," Rosalie glowered. "You're not blowing off this tour."

"Rosalie..."

"No, Edward is more than capable of taking care of her."

"I'm her mother, she needs me too."

"This isn't about Mackenzie at all, is it?" Rosalie questioned. "You just don't trust him."

"Not you too."

"Bell, she kind've has a point," Maria said, quietly. "I mean, I wasn't around before the whole break up thing happened but I can tell you walk on eggshells around him."

"I do not," I argued.

"Bella, on tour, you were always trying to shield him from every little thing that proved stressful. You told him to skip out on rehearsal and sound checks for Godsake."

So, what was wrong with that? He deserved a break-we all did.

"Look, I get it," Rosalie said. "If Emmett had been on drugs-"

"Really," I growled, not wanting to go there.

"-If emmett had been the one to snap and start with teh hardcore drugs like Edward, I'd never be able to trust him again. In fact, I never would've gotten back with him or even slept with him," she added.

"So I made the wrong choice?" I asked, angry.

Out of all people, Rosalie was the most supportive of Edward and I fixing our relationship and now she was saying otherwise.

"No, it would be the wrong choice for me but not for you. Edward and you are perfect for each other. But the thing is, you've gotten learn to trust him. He's a big boy, no more shielding or taking the weight of the world on your shoulders for him."

"I don't."

"You do," Maria said. "And you're terrified of leaving him with Mackenzie because it's stressful."

"And you think it could make him relapse." Rosalie finished.

"I trust him," I said, firmly. "If that was the case, do you honestly think I would've left him with her? That'd be irresponsible of me."

"Look me in the eye and tell me you don't worry about him relapsing." Rosalie demanded.

I was quiet.

How could I not worry about it? It came literally out of nowhere the last time and now, I do worry sometimes but not all the time. I meant it when I said I trusted him.

And I didn't want to go back because I didn't trust him. The whole single parenting thing isn't easy adding a sick kid into the mix is hell.

What was so wrong with wanting to be there to help?

"I trust him," I said. "But I do worry about it...sometimes. I can't help it."

"If you worry about it, you don't trust him completely," Rosalie said. "Have you two even talked it at all?"

"Yes."

"In great detail?"

I hesitated, "Not...in that great of detail but we did talk about it."

"Maybe you two should talk to someone," Maria suggested. "Edward's already seeing someone for his issues. Maybe you two could see someone for couple issues."

"We don't have any issues as a couple, he's great-amazing even."

"But the whole trust thing..."

"And how do you propose I bring it up without freaking him out?" I asked, not exactly rejecting the idea. I was hesitant about it but maybe it would help.

We'd get everything out and be even stronger than we are now but of course Edward would think the worst. He'd think there was something wrong with us no matter what I said.

Sometimes I believe he's scared that I'll just up and leave him one day and that's not the case.

Maybe couples counseling would benefit the both of us...

"We'll finish this talk later," Rosalie said. "Time to put those acting skills to good use."

* * *

**Review**


	19. Chapter 19

**********Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, songs, movies, books belong to their respectable owners. I just borrow them to play with.**

**********Outfits on my polyvore :D**

* * *

**Bella**

I took a couple deep breaths and tried to squash away the sadness.

I managed to put on a somewhat neutral poker face before we arrived at the theater.

My evening with filled with blinding flashes and fake smiles and enthusiasm. My acting skills were pretty great and I managed not to alert anyone to the anxiousness I was feeling on the inside.

When my interviews were over and it was time to bow out, I was both exhausted and in pain. The heels I wore wearing were killer and I was happy to be able to slip them off as I made my way back to the car with Maria.

I was supposed to go straight to bed when I got back to the hotel because I had an early flight out to the next promo location but I wanted to see Mac-make sure she was truly okay with my own eyes.

The little skype chat didn't help at all. Mac was coughing and sneezing and also letting out little whimpers here and there. It broke my heart and made me want to jump on the first flight back home.

What stopped me was Edward. He didn't say anything but I could see he was doing okay. He was very attentive with her-he rubbed her back, made sure he nose was clean, and hummed to her.

It made me realize he was doing fine without me there.

It was wrong of me to assume the worst. I did when I thought about leaving them for a week. I automatically assumed that what could go wrong would but... I really didn't have anything to worry about, did I?

All that made me think that I did have trust issues with Edward-issues I try to hide.

I mean...I do trust him-with certain things. I know that he'd never hurt Mackenzie. I trust him to feed her and make sure she has all her needs met. I just don't trust stress.

Is that something you can trust? Stress is what broke him the first time and it scares me that it could happen again. I wish I could say for sure that Mac and I were enough but I don't think we are.

He had me before and it still happened...

I left our skype session with five hours left to sleep before my flight. I was all kinds of confused and barely managed an hour in due to my incessant thoughts.

When my alarm went off, I was dead tired but I got up anyway. I showered, dressed in a pair of grey sweats and one of Edward's tees. I barely ate breakfast-just a piece of toast and some juice- before I had to run to catch my flight.

Everyone else was energetic and happily talking. I, on the other hand, was about to fall over from my sleepiness.

When we got in our seats on the plain, I laid my head on Maria's shoulder and passed out. I didn't dream, which was odd since my mind has been filled with nothing but questions. I'm not complaining, it was nice.

When I woke up, I had something to eat and felt so much better. All my thoughts about trust and whatnot were pushed to the back of my mind. I'd deal with them later, when I got home.

For the duration of my trip, I read gossip magazines-lame I know. I was never one for them before I found fame and I'm definitely not a fan of them now. But Maria, and Angela, however loved reading them and so I borrowed one of their magazines for something to do.

The articles were silly-at least those relating to anything personal- but I did find it fun to read the they're just like us section and the who wore it better section.

The 'they're just like us' section made me laugh because it was weird that people thought they we were different. Sure, we're famous and what not but we still need to buy groceries and take our dogs on a walk.

Maria and I shared the magazine for the who wore it better section. We argued on who wore it better-only once did we actually agree.

"No way, Maggie definitely wore it better. I mean, look..."

"The accessories are a bit much don't you think?" I said, shaking my head. "Jessica rocked it without making it look too flashy."

"Rose, tell her I'm right," Maria whined, showing her the magazine.

Rosalie eyed it for a few minutes, "Sorry, Jessica rocked it."

"Ugh, you both suck."

"No, seriously," Rosalie said. "Who pairs a beautiful embroidered dress like that with huge hoop earrings, thirty bangles, plus this huge ass necklace? It's a bit much."

"It's not about the jewelry, it's about the dress..."

"And she would've rocked it had she minimized the accessories." Angela agreed as she peered over the seat.

"You all suck. She's amazing."

And that's how we continued until our flight landed.

On the way to the hotel, I called Edward to check up on Mac. He expressed how surprised he was that I went so long without calling him. To be honest, I was surprised too but I think all my late night thinking really got to me.

Plus seeing how he was with her on skype really showed me how amazing he was. The past had no affect on how he was as a father. He was amazing and attentive and...just perfect.

Was it wrong that it got me all hot and bothered? Daddyward is so amazing.

However, I did miss Mackenzie a lot and wished I was with her-even if he was doing a spectacular job. I missed Edward too. This was the first time we've been apart for more than a couple hours-it was odd.

I definetly missed cuddling with him at night. Sometimes-I won't tell him so-when I'm alone at night, without his arms around me, I get nightmares of the past. Sometimes I feel like all this was a dream and I was waking up to a world where Mac didn't exist and where Edward was still using.

I hated it.

I couldn't wait to be back in his arms.

Germany's promos were easy enough. I had about six of them in one day so it was exhausting but the questions were pretty much recycled-while it was boring it was easy enough to just give the same answers.

Benjamin joined me on this leg of my promos but Laurent was elsewhere-I think London or something like that.

After our back-to-back interviews, I changed into a pair of jeans, one of Edward's pink Floyd tees, and chucks before joining Benjamin and his pregnant girlfriend, Tia, for dinner.

Tia was awesome. She was funny, smart, beautiful, and just...awesome. I could see us becoming very great friends in the near future.

Tia wasn't an actress, or model, or photographer or any of the fame related crap. She was actually a studying to become a doctor. She had about three years left but even with the baby on the way, she was very confident that she would finish.

After dinner, we return to our respective hotel rooms and went to bed for the evening. Well, I didn't. I had to check in on Mac and Edward once more.

They were good-Mac wasn't sniffling anymore and she wasn't warm. She seemed pretty content-although she did have a bottle in her mouth at the time. Never the less, I'm sure if something was truly wrong, she'd be screaming her head off.

When it was time for me to log off, I told them I loved them-only about a billion times-before logging out.

Did I mention that I missed them?

Because I really did.

I fell asleep watch a slideshow of all the pictures I took of the two of them. It was calming and it had me falling asleep with a smile.

Come morning, I was stuck in a makeup chair at an ungodly hour in order to get ready for my Germany premiere. Maria was out because she and Angela had gone out to a local bar last night and got pretty drunk.

I was in by eleven-and asleep by one- and they still weren't home by then. Angela was a trooper and decided to get up and get dressed with me-even with a ranging hangover.

"Ha, listen to this," she snorted as she flipped through a gossip rag and snacked on some greasy foods. "They think you and Edward broke up because you're all over the place without him."

I rolled my eyes.

That was gossip magazines for you. If you weren't glued to your significant others ass, there were troubles in paradise.

Honestly though, weren't any of them in relationships? You don't have to be with the person every single second to be together.

"They think he's cheating with his counsler...and the lady down the street, and this person, and that one..."

Another eye roll from me.

"This is why the whole fame thing isn't for me," she said, closing the magazine. "I don't like it."

"Can't do much about it now," I told her, sadly. "Unless you decided to alienate yourself from me."

"Are you nuts? I love you, I'd never just up and leave." she said. "I meant that I didn't want to dig myself a deeper hole. I don't want to act or sing, or model, or dance. I just want to be your friend, nothing more. Famous by association seems easier than fame itself."

True.

"It is," I said. "I just figured it would help. Acting helped me when I was in a dark place."

"I'm good," she told me. "Honestly. What happened between Ben and I sucked but it was more for convince, I guess. I wanted my parents off my back and he wanted to look like an all American business tycoon with a heart." she sighed. "I was wrong for marrying him like that so this is karma."

"You loved him though," I pointed out.

"Honestly, I did," she said. "But I wasn't crazy in love with him for a while. Like when he proposed, I liked him-I felt a big pull but I wasn't in love."

"Why'd you marry then?" Rosalie asked.

"I was tired of being dumped and left behind. I'm in my late twenties, I should settle down. It helped that it got my parents off my back too. Although, now they're beyond pissed."

"Why?"

"My family doesn't believe in divorce," she explained. "Mom told me to simply look the other way and continue."

"Wow."

"It's for the best," Angela said. "Now I can look for true love, like Bella and Edward-only less drama."

I laughed.

"You know, as cold as I can come off, I'm truly happy to have met you guys. You're great-all of you."

"Aw, we love you too, Rose."

She smiled. "It's been a crazy ride with you guys but honestly, I wouldn't change it. I'm happy now-so so happy. I met my soul mate, my best friends..."

"Life is good," I said.

Despite feeling like shit, Angela joined me as my date to this premiere. I loaned her one of the hundred dresses I had-okay, I didn't have that many but I had enough to get me through two promo tours.

She chose the strapless pink floral Oscar de la renta ball gown, it had had been a little lose on me but fit her like a glove. She looked like a princess. After I vacated the makeup chair to dress, Donny made quick work of her hair and makeup. She had her hair down, straight, with her bangs framing her face. Her makeup was dark and smokey...I had to admit, if I played for that team, I'd definitely want a piece of her. She's a hottie.

She laughed when I told her so.

My dress for the evening was a coral colored cape back georgette gown by Elie Saab. It fit me like a glove, emphasizing my hips, waist, and my boobs-which I was very pleased with. The amazing thing about having a baby is the way your boobs change.

Before we left, Angela got a pick of us together with silly faces-her with her tongue out and me with puffed out cheeks and crazy eyes. She uploaded it to instagram and then sent a copy to Edward.

"Can you believe we're wearing dresses that could pay for two years at our old apartment?"

I laughed, "From rags to riches. It's insane."

Sometimes it really is. I don't have to struggle to afford anything anymore. I can afford to buy anything I wanted twice-hell maybe even three times.

I don't splurge often. I helped pay for my house-much to Edward's chagrin- my car, Mackenzie's things, and a little bit of my stuff-I actually get a lot of outfits sent to my from designers for free which was cool.

I spend tons on charities though. It's not even because I want to be considered caring. I do it because some people truly need help and if my investment can help someone-or a ton of people-it makes me happy.

My Germany premiere went without a hitch. I kept Angela at my side most of the time and joked with several interviewers that she was my lesbian lover. Sometimes I forgot that they take it seriously but eh, I know the truth so who cares.

This premiere went much better than the others. And no, I'm not saying that because I got to wear converse underneath my dress. Okay, yes I am. The great thing about floor length dress? You can wear whatever the hell you want underneath them and no one would be any the wiser.

Angela didn't agree and wore crazy stiletto heels. She regretted it within the hour. I just laughed at her.

After my premiere, I was verging on going blind and starving so we met Maria at a restaurant of her choice and pigged out. She was feeling much better but it took her all day. She couldn't figure out how Angela managed to spend all day with me with a pounding headache.

"Practice," was Angela's response.

I knew what she meant. I remember many days where we had to get up and spend a whole day in classes even though we were as hangover as could be. Sometimes I miss those days but then I remember my life now and how great it is.

I wouldn't change a thing.

* * *

**Review**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, songs, movies, books belong to their respectable owners. I just borrow them to play with.**

**Outfits on my polyvore :D**

* * *

**Edward**

Taking care of a sick infant was as horrible as it sounds.

It wasn't hard but it was heartbreaking. I hated that she was sick and wished I could make it go away with a snap of my fingers but alas, I couldn't.

I did my best with keeping her calm. I made sure her nose was clean, I used a humidifier for a little while, and held her for pretty much most of the day each day.

That seemed to be enough for Mac. She was a tough one. Even with a slight fever and stuffy nose, she still managed to give me a grin.

Around day five of Bella being on her trip, Mac's fever disappeared completely and she was back at her normal temperature. Later that evening, her nose seemed to return to normal.

The problem?

Well, my nose started to get stuffy.

I was not happy about that, not at all. First off, I loathe being sick. I'm one of those people who when they get sick, it's for weeks not just a few days. Second, I couldn't exactly take care of an infant while I was sick.

I'd just get her sick again and this time, it would no doubt be worse.

So, I called in reinforcements-aka my brother.

He's not as experienced as say Jake or Jasper would be but they had their own kids to take care of so he was the next best thing.

Although I wasn't sure if he would say yes so I had to lure him over with the promise of video games in the theater room. Surprisingly enough, he was okay with watching Mac for me-he thought of it as bonding time. I may have failed to mention that she's not always fun and sunshine but he'd figure it out soon enough.

"She'll be in excellent hands," he said as I passed Mac to him.

"Mhm, sure," I said. "I wrote you a little instru..." I sneezed and then started coughing. I sounded horrible, like I was about to cough up a long. I felt even worse.

"I've got it, go lay down," he said. "Put the paper on the table, germy. I ain't touchin it."

I cleared my throat and placed the paper on the table.

My head was pounding now, thanks to my little coughing fit so I shuffled back to my bedroom and grabbed some aspirin before I laid back down in bed.

Emmett was a great uncle, so I don't know why I was worried about leaving Mackenzie in his care. I'm sure he'd be fine. I mean...I wrote an instruction manual for him.

Yeah, he'll be fine.

Right?

Right.

I was still worried but being tired and feeling as if you're on the verge of death really helps with that. It takes your mind off that and on the fact that you're not sure you'll make it through this bout of whatever it is I have.

Dramatic, I know, but it truly feels that way sometimes.

Despite my head pounding, my ears aching, and feeling as though I had to vomit, I passed out quite easily.

When I woke up again, it was about four and a half hours later. My head had reduced to a dull ache but that's about all that cleared up. I sat up, feeling dizzy, and spied a can of soup and a can opener on the bedside table.

And I'm trusting him with my baby girl.

I shook my head and grabbed the soup. I went to the kitchen and found Emmett changing Mackenzie's diaper on the counter. He had on a medical mask and some gloves as he dealt with the dirty diaper.

I laughed at him as I prepared my own soup.

"This is so gross," he gagged.

"Hey," I groaned as I felt my stomach roll. "Don't do that or I'll really throw up."

"Yeah, join the party," he grumbled as he tossed the diaper across the room and into the trash.

"It's not so bad," I said.

"It's shit," he said, putting a fresh diaper on her. "It's horrible."

"You did good," I said.

"Thanks," he said. "Now if you could just keep that stinky stuff inside you." he cooed to Mac. She poked her little tongue out of her lips. "Rude."

I rolled my eyes, "That usually means she's hungry."

As if on cue, she puckered her lips and whimpered.

I was about to make it when I realized that wouldn't be a good idea.

"The instructions I gave you earlier have the measurements for her bottle," I said.

Mac didn't exactly like formula, she much preferred breast milk, but Bella and I decided that while she was a way it would be good to introduce her to formula.

"Don't make it too hot," I said. "Test it with your finger first."

"Roger that."

I shuffled back to my bedroom with my soup after watching him prepare her bottle. He did good.

I guzzled down my soup faster than I intended and ended up in another coughing fit, which led to the soup coming back up. After a long shower and some more aspirin, I settled back in bed and saw that I missed a call from Bella.

I cleared my throat a couple times and called her back.

"Hey," I said, wincing. My voice sounded like shit.

"You're sick." she stated.

"Just a bit," I said, chuckling.

She sighed, "Do you have a fever?"

"I think so, I didn't check," I said. "I feel warm."

"Edward," she groaned. "You're supposed to check these things."

"I've been passed out for most of the day," I admitted.

"Who's with Mackenzie?"

"Emmett," I said. "I wrote out an instruction manual for him so don't worry."

I could hear the smile in her voice as she spoke, "You wrote an instruction manual out?"

"I had to make sure she was taken care of properly," I said, shrugging.

"That's...amazing, Edward. Honestly."

I laughed again, "Honestly, it was nothing."

"It wasn't nothing, not when it pertains to our baby girl." she said. "It was very thoughtful and smart."

"Well, thank you," I said, coughing. "Shit, sorry."

"It's okay," she sighed. "I'm coming home."

"Babe, it's..."

"Not fine," she finished. "Not when both of my loves are sick. I'm sure given the circumstances the last few places I have to promo at will be okay with me skipping out."

I wanted to argue but there was a part of me that didn't want to-and that side was much more dominate at the moment.

"I just don't want you to get in trouble."

"I won't, I don't think...eh, whatever if I do. I have valid reasons," she said. "Expect me home either tonight or tomorrow morning, okay?"

"Okay," I said, smiling. "I love you."

"I love you more," she laughed.

"You two are going to make me barf," I heard Angela shout.

"Shut up," Bella giggled, sound much happier than when we began the call. I couldn't blame her. "I'll see you soon."

"Soon," I confirmed.

I hung up and smiled brightly.

A week was nothing, I knew this, but I hated having her away from me for so long. Sometimes it feels like I just got her back. Silly, I know, considering we've had nearly a year together since...it...all happened.

Believe it or not, I have gotten better with being 'Clingy'-as my therapist calls me from time to time.

At first, leaving her side literally made me panic. I used Bella as an anchor for so long. She kept me grounded. When I was fresh out of rehab, I did think about drugs constantly but sticking to her like glue actually helped...a lot more than she probably realizes.

If I wasn't out of her sight, I couldn't do anything stupid. It got easier, as I said, when time passed. And then when I found out Bella was pregnant, I had even more to keep me grounded...healthy.

My therapist doesn't like that explanation. She thinks that if something were to happen to Bella and I's relationship, I'd go on a downward spiral faster than she could blink.

I've had time to think about that. But my conclusions weren't the same as hers. If Bella and I did split at some point down the road, I'd still have Mackenzie. The last thing I'd want was for her to see her father as some drugged out freak-or for her to not see me at all because I have no doubt in my mind Bella would keep her from me to keep her safe; not that I would blame her.

Charlotte still doesn't like that reason and keeps trying to work on ways to stay clean for myself, not others.

I don't know, was it really so bad to want to stay clean for someone else?

* * *

**You all will probably get two updates today, if I get back early enough-I should so keep a look out :D**

**Review.**


	21. Chapter 21

**So sorry for not updating. I got wrapped up in something else and kind of ditched writing for a while. I'm back though and I aim to update all my stories by next weekend, hopefully.**

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, songs, movies, books belong to their respectable owners. I just borrow them to play with.**

**Outfits on my polyvore :D**

* * *

**Bella**

Rosalie wasn't too pleased when I got off the phone and told her I was going home but of course, after hearing what was up, she relented and booked us the first flight back to the states.

After that, she locked herself in her suite to make calls to all those I had interviews with. I really hoped it wouldn't cause too much trouble but eh, I really don't care. My family comes before any press junket or promotional tour.

I knew from the start that I should've tried harder to weasel my way out of this. I mean, come on, was the excuse I literally just had a baby not good enough? I know I had obligations set long before Mackenzie ever arrived in this world but still.

Someone should've had sympathy for me.

But what's done is done.

As much as I hated being away from Mackenzie and Edward, I was kind of glad I got to see how Edward did solo. He was amazing-so much more than I thought. I never once thought he was a bad father or anything, I just worried sometimes how he'd do without me there.

I never had anything to worry about, now did I?

This little trip opened my eyes up to way more than just that. The trust thing was brought to my attention as well. It made me feel bad that I didn't trust Edward one hundred percent. There were things I did trust him with but if I was being honest...that list was very little.

The wound is still fresh, according to Maria. It has only been a little under a year-eleven months- since Edward's been clean. From what I read, the first few years-yep years- are the hardest for a recovering drug addict.

Edward is doing so good though. I don't understand why I can't go back to how I use to feel about him-before the drugs.

Don't misunderstand, my love for him has never wavered-it's gotten stronger in fact. It's just everything else has just been destroyed.

I hate that.

I hate that so much.

I'm starting to think that counseling could help me. Maybe I should talk to someone separately.

"So, what's up with Edward?" Angela asked as she collapsed onto my bed.

"He's sick, too."

"And you want to go back to that?" Angela laughed. "I heard from Esme that he's the biggest baby ever when he's sick."

I snickered, "He is but I miss him, and Mac."

"I miss em, too. Especially my little Mackenzie. I'm seriously considering kidnapping."

"You should stop telling me your plans to kidnap my daughter or I'll have to change the code to the gate-and confiscate your key."

"As if that could stop me," she giggled. "Seriously though. I want a baby."

"You've caught baby fever," I said. "It'll pass."

"Do you not think now is the right time?"

"Well...you just got divorced." I reminded her gently. "Usually a man is needed for the baby making process."

"Unless I have a turkey baster baby," she said.

"You're thinking about that?"

"I'm not getting any younger," she said, shrugging. "I want to be a mom, a wife-and we already know that ship sunk."

"You know I'll support you either way," I told her. "Just be sure you don't want to wait for the one."

"The one crap," she groaned. "I hated it...I still hate it. Clearly, the one isn't out there for me."

"Everyone has someone out there."

"Look at you, when did you become such a romantic?"

I rolled my eyes. "Since I fell in love."

"Remember when you use to think that soul mates were just fairytales?" she asked. "I was the optimistic one and you were...what did you call yourself again? A realist?"

"I was silly back then."

"And young," Angela sighed, rolling over onto her stomach. "And now you're old and a mommy."

I punched her playfully, "I'm not old."

"Please, twenty five is over the hill."

"Excuse me, you're only two months younger than me." I reminded her. "So if I'm old, you're old too."

"We're pretty hot for old ladies."

"Twenty five isn't old," I said, poking her side. "Twenty five is the new eighteen."

"You still look eighteen," she said, studying my face. "Seriously, you age perfectly."

That's not the first time I heard that. I do have a very youthful face-which is why I'm such a hot commodity in the acting world right now. I can play anything from seventeen to thirty.

Too bad for them, I'm taking an acting break. I'm focusing on my family and maybe some music.

"So do you, stop worrying about your age," I said. "You'll just depress yourself."

"Too late."

"Do you need a slap?" I asked, only semi playing.

"No," she smirked. "I'm good. I'll let you finish packing."

"Mkay," I hummed.

I finished packing within ten minutes and joined Ang, Maria, and Rose for an early lunch before our flight.

Rosalie was actually very calm and happy during our lunch. Apparently, they understood my predicament and were letting me go without much of a fuss. One of my interviewers wanted to do a Skype interview on the day I was scheduled to be in and I agreed to that-at least I'd be home.

But yeah, other than that I was good to go with no ramifications whatsoever. I knew I was lucky this time, next time I probably wouldn't be so lucky. Although next time I do a movie promo-Mac and Edward would be coming with me.

But I digress.

Rosalie was very excited to get back to Emmett and get everything finalized for her wedding. We all had one final dress fitting to make sure everything was perfect on Monday and that's that.

The wedding is next Saturday and eleven sharp.

It's crazy to believe that Emmett's getting married. He's come so far since I first met him-matured in some ways. I, for one, am happy that he's finally rid of Kate and has his dream girl.

The flight home was quiet, I fell asleep and woke up about an hour later. I was the only one awake so I spent my time reading a book that Angela had brought along-I read it before and saw the movie but it was better than nothing.

When our flight landed, I was exhausted but excited to be in the same state as my loves. I think that's what kept me awake for so long. The others, having been asleep for most of the trip back to the states, were as energetic as ever.

Rosalie took Angela and headed to their homes while Maria and I shared a ride back to ours.

The paparazzi were all over the place when we left LAX, highly annoying considering I was going on an hour of sleep and given the time. There was a point when I didn't mind them-Ha, it's almost funny now.

I truly loathe them.

If they could just fall off the face of the earth...that'd be great.

But I didn't see that happening in the foreseeable future so I did what I always did. I pulled my cap down over my sun-glassed eyes and shuffled to the car as fast as I could.

Demetri dropped me off last, as my house was the last in the neighborhood, and made sure I got inside before he took off.

The first thing I noticed about my house when I got inside was that it was an absolute mess. The second would have to be Emmett pacing back and forth trying to sooth my crying daughter.

He looked like he was about to cry himself.

"Need some help?"

"Oh thank God," he ran to me. "She's been crying for five minutes and I have no clue what's wrong. I changed her, I fed her, I burped her...I'm lost."

"I've got it," I said, taking her from him. "Hi, baby girl. What's the matter?"

Her crying stopped almost instantly and she blinked, trying to focus her red rimmed eyes on me.

"Hi, sweetie." I grinned, kissing her little nose. "I missed you so much."

"How did you do that? I've been trying for..." he shook his head. "Babies are so complicated."

"I think she just wanted Edward," I said as she nestled her face in my neck. "Not that you aren't familiar, she was probably trying to figure out where he daddy is,"

"I should've tried that," he sighed. "But Edward's been out like a light since...seven? Eight maybe."

"How's he doing?"

Em rolled his eyes, "He's such a baby. He gets a little sick and it's the end of the world."

I snickered.

"But other than being melodramatic, he's doing okay, I guess." Emmett said.

"Has he eaten anything all day?"

"He had some soup around noon...but it came back up. He hasn't ate anything since then."

I frowned.

"Not that I don't love being here, with you and that little stinker, but I'm exhausted."

"Do you want to crash in the guest room?"

"Nah, I miss my Rosie," he beamed. "I'm gonna head on home."

"Are you sure?" The last thing I wanted was for him to get into an accident on the way home.

"I'm sure."

"Text me when you get home," I said.

"You bet," he promised, leaning down to kiss my cheek. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

After locking the door behind Emmett, I moved to the front room to spend a couple minutes staring at my baby girl.

God, I had missed her so much.

I half expected her to have aged years while I was away but obviously that wasn't the case. She was still the same she was when I left her six torturous days ago.

"Hi, babydoll," I cooed, stroking her chubby little cheeks with my thumbs. "I missed you...so much."

I was never leaving without her again, that's for sure. I mean, I can handle an hour or two but that's it.

"I got you a couple presents," I told her. "They're little outfits and I think I got you one toy too-not that you need anymore. Our family made sure that you had the newest of everything," I giggled thinking back to the loads of toys that we eventually decided to store in the guest room beside hers.

Mackenzie smiled when she heard my giggle, which made me grin wider. Hands down, she had the cutest smile I've ever seen. And I'm not just saying that because I'm her mommy.

"You're too cute, baby girl," I said, giving her butterfly kisses. "So cute. You know I can see your daddy in your smile. That smile makes me melt every time so...I think it's safe to say you'll have no trouble finding yourself a man, or woman-whichever you prefer."

"She's staying single forever," Edward coughed from the doorway.

I grinned up at him, "You know that won't happen right?"

"A father can dream, can't he?"

"You know, my dad wasn't too upset with the idea of me dating...as long as I found a guy he approved of."

"And even when he didn't approve of someone-me, you still stuck with me. I fear that stubbornness will be in her."

"Love is a crazy thing," I told him, snickering. "We have fifteen years before she's allowed to date so we might as well not fuss over it now."

"Fifteen," he scuffed. "More like twenty."

I rolled my eyes, "Alright crazy. Go get in bed. I'm going to make you some soup."

"That actually sounds great. I haven't eaten all day,"

"Emmett told me he brought you some soup."

"He brought me a can and a can opener," Edward laughed. "I still had to assemble the meal myself."

I laughed.

"I'll give him some credit though. He did way better taking care of Mac then he did me."

"I bet it was that nifty instruction manual." I still wasn't over how amazing that was. Edward didn't have to take the time to write it all out like that. He could've just said do this and this at these times.

"Probably."

* * *

**Bella's home, yay! **

**Also side note-and completely unrelated to this chap- all of you want me to bring Alice back. I have plans but It might not be what you were hoping for but then again it might be . .**

**Review.**


End file.
